El esmeralda de tus ojos
by Taoshira
Summary: Una chica de quince años es encontrada por L un día de tormenta... es cuidada un tiempo por el detective pero cuando él descubre que ella es superdotada también, la envía a la Wammy's House. Antes llamado dulcemente adorable. Cap. 1 cambiado
1. Encuentro inesperado

**Como pueden ver es el mismo capítulo con algunos cambios importantes, así que si ya se lo leyeron antes, les animo a volverlo a hacer, y si no lo leyeron nunca, les animo a hacerlo ahora.**

**Dislamer: **esta historia no es mía, si no que pertenece a Oha y a Ohbata

**Encuentro inesperado**

Era una mañana triste, ocupada por una tormenta. Una tormenta en la que las nubes batallaban por ser las mejores (como cierto rubio y albino, sí, pero con las nubes), y en la que se confundía el día con la noche.

Nuestro preciado detective, se encontraba tranquilamente en su casa/hotel/habitación o como sea que lo llaméis, cuando de repente, se encontraba con que Watari estaba fuera comprando (comida para los mortales normales y corrientes en la cual no se integra el detective) y que necesitaba dulces urgentemente.

Así que sin más remedio, tendría que ir él personalmente a comprar sus preciados dulces. Se levantó, un poco resignado, y se dirigió a la puerta DESCALZO y SIN PARAGUAS. Pero parece que no le importó demasiado, y SALIÓ a la calle. Sí, eso he dicho: salió.

Una vez en la calle, empezó a andar sin preocupaciones y el camino que tenía que hacer, se formó en la cabeza de L como la respuesta de un acertijo. Sus pies recorriendo el camino escogido, tuvieron que parar. Sus ojos se fijaron en un punto concreto y sus neuronas reaccionaron al instante, relacionando todos los datos que había recogido con sólo ésa imagen para encontrar una respuesta a aquéllo.

Se trataba de una niña ( no muy pequeña ), que estaba sola en la calle. Estaba corriendo, al parecer, muy asustada de la tormenta. L observó cómo la niña se asustó, después de que un rayo se dejara ver entre las negras nubes, y se protegía inútilmente colocándose los brazos sobre la cabeza y corriendo más rápido.

De repente, el camino de la niña, fue torpemente parado por una farola en la que se estalló, cayendo de culo hacia atrás y quedándose allí sentada y muy asustada. L, se acercó a ella corriendo un poco, ya que se encontraba relativamente cerca, y se agachó, a la estatura a la que había quedado la niña.

En ése preciso instante, sonó un estruendoso trueno que hizo que la niña se asustara y se pegara al cuerpo de L, pretendiendo que fuera su nuevo refugio. L se sorprendió mucho, porque le acababan de abrazar y se fijó en recoger datos sobre la niña. Debía de tener unos catorce o quince años, era alta y castaña, con el pelo muy largo y suelto y tenía marcas muy sospechosas por todo el cuerpo (o la parte de cuerpo que vio L).

L le acarició el pelo intentando que se tranquilizara. Parecía muy asustada por algo que L todavía desconocía. Y de repente, L se acordó del motivo de su salida: los exquisitos dulces. Así que, como vio que la niña no andaría por su propia cuenta (y si lo hacía sería para huir), la cogió en brazos y caminó hacia la tienda de dulces más cercana que conocía.

Allí compró sus dulces sin soltar a la niña y empezando a sentir todo ése peso que le producía cansancio, y deshizo el camino hacia su casa/hotel muy poco a poco porque ya estaba realmente cansado.

Una vez dentro, se encontró con la sorpresa cara de Watari, que acababa de llegar de hacer la compra, que parecía pedir explicaciones. Fue hacia el sofá y sentó a la niña allí, para que se relajara y hablara de lo que le había pasado.

Ambos (Watari y L) se sorprendieron al ver que la niña se había quedado dormida.

-Bueno, habrá que hablar con ella mañana.-dijo L, ante la cara, todavía demandante de Watari. Pero L no parecía dispuesto a decirle nada si no lo preguntaba.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó poco a poco. Watari mantenía una muy buena relación con el chico, pero su intención no era agobiarle, ya que parecía muy cansado por alguna razón coherente que Watari ya imaginaba.

Watari, iba siguiendo a L, que estaba yendo hacía un sofá un poco alejado, pero desde el cual veían a la niña perfectamente.

-Me he encontrado con la niña por la calle, estaba sola y muy asustada. No la podía dejar allí.-contestó mientras se sentaba en el sofá en su posición conocida por todos. Sacó la bolsa de dulces, y comenzó a saborear un caramelo de fresa que cogió al azar.-Cuando sepamos qué le ha pasado la levaremos a algún orfanato.

-¿La Wammy's House?- preguntó con mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación, porque sabía que allí sólo iban los niñas y niñas que tenía una inteligencia superior a la normal, como L.

-Hay un 50 de posibilidades que sí y de que no, puesto que no sabemos el grado de inteligencia de la niña.- dijo L como a respuesta sabiendo que Watari ya se había acostumbrado de que hablara siempre refiriéndose a la probabilidad y los porcentajes.

-¿Y si le coges cariño?- preguntó Watari, ya que era la persona que conocía mejor que nadie al detective.

-No me encariñaré con la niña, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo?- y dicho ésto se levantó, un poco molesto por la pregunta de su amigo/ayudante y se fue hacia el sofá dónde se encontraba la niña.-¿Oye, y si la llevamos a la cama?- Watari sonrío, sabía que L se acabaría encariñando con la niña, siempre se encariñaba con las cosas menos esperadas (para la gente que no le conocía, claro), por ejemplo con el oso de peluche de cuando era un crío, todavía lo tiene encima de cada cama a la que iba a dormir, incluso alguna vez, creía haberle visto jugando como un crío con él.

...

Era ya el día siguiente, y la niña se despertaba en una cama de sábanas blancas, con olor a fresa que le resultó muy acogedor.

Pero ése momento fue interrumpido por su mente, haciendo entender al cuerpo en la situación que estaban: en una casa que no conocían absolutamente de nada, con gente que no conocían absolutamente de nada y en una situación geográfica que no podía identificar si no lo averiguaba con datos extraídos de algún sitio en dónde estuviera escrito.

Se levantó y se percató de que no llevaba sus ropas sino una camisa blanca de algodón, muy suave y que olía nuevamente... a fresas. Como la camisa era tan grande le hacía de camisón.

La habitación era toda blanca a simple vista y además entraba luz raramente blanca de la ventana. Se giró y se dio cuenta de que no era tan raro: tenía cortinas blancas...

Volviendo su mente a interrumpir el cuerpo, que era atraído por el dulce aroma de aquel establecimiento y de la propia ropa que llevaba, le dio otro pequeño toque de atención, para que no bajara la guardia.

Fue paseando por la enorme habitación buscando alguna pista que le sirviera para captar información de la persona o personas que la habían cogido. De repente su cerebro le hizo recordar el día anterior. La tormenta, el golpe que la había dejado aturdida... una camisa blanca de algodón mojada y con olor a fresa. Era todo lo que recordaba. No recordaba la persona, que es lo que le interesaba... "pero bueno"pensó para sus adentros, ahora tenía que encontrar la forma de conseguir su ropa e irse de aquél lugar.

Iba a salir de su cuarto, cuando...

-Oh, pequeña... veo que ya te has despertado. Ven, pasa, ¿no tienes hambre?- le preguntó un hombre de apariencia vieja, con un bigote blanco y pelo blanco, vestido con un traje negro, que le hacía señas con la mano para que pasase a la sala de al lado.

La chica tenía una mirada que interrogaba a Watari y le pedía explicaciones

-Oh, yo soy... digamos que soy un compañero muy amigo de quién ta ha traído.-dijo dándole aire misterioso a la persona que la había recogido.- Me puedes llamar Watari, pequeña.- dijo mientras se colocaba delante para guiarla.

Ella, tan sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras hacía una sonrisita nerviosa y expresando curiosidad por todo en conjunto.

...

Al poco rato, llegaron a dónde tenían que llegar. Era un comedor, con una mesa y sillas, más bien aisladas. Lo que le daba relevancia a la vista, eran la mesita de café cubierta de dulces, un ordenador con una enorme pantalla, y un sofá muy grande con un chico sentado. El chico no lo podía ver porque estaba de espaldas a ellos y prácticamente se veía sólo el pelo descuidado de color negro.

-Ven pequeña, te presentaré a tu "salvador"-dijo medio en broma Watari. Poco a poco, se fueron acercando al sofá, y poco a poco, iba viendo más parte de él. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente se analizaron mutuamente. L, sacó las mismas conclusiones que el día anterior excepto por unos enormes y preciosos ojos esmeralda que no había podido apreciar nunca en nadie.-Me la he encontrado despierta.-comentó Watari. La chica concluyó su extenso examen del chico. La información que había sacado de él y de su aspecto: era un chico _raro_. Pero en realidad, le gustaba ésa imagen rara. Por eso sonrío al chico tendiéndole la mano.

L estiró la mano y la estrechó con la pequeña.

- Yo me llamo L, pero no debes llamarme así nunca.-hizo una pausa para tragar lo que estaba masticando.-mi apodo es...

-Ryuzaki. Pero tu nombre es Elle Lawliet- dijo muy bajito y con una voz que prácticamente no se oyó.

Muerto. Lo había dejado muerto. ¿Cómo sabía ella su apodo? Y lo mas importante, ¿cómo había descubierto su nombre? Él le dedicó una mirada totalmente sorprendida. No sabía cómo debía reaccionar, jamás había creído que hubiera persona sobre la faz de la tierra capaz de saber su verdadero nombre.

-¿Cómo has...?-logró pronunciar el pelinegro.

La sorpresa no podía ser más grande en Elle. Ni tampoco en Watari, el cual dejaba relucir una cara desencajada por la sorpresa.

**Siento el cambió, pero es que resulta que ésta historia la tengo yo escrita con mis personajes reales y tal, y no me gustaba cambiarle la personalidad ni la historia a la chica, así que le he hecho unos pequeños cambios. Por cierto muchas gracias a los dos reviews que recibí, me hicieron mucha ilusión, y siento haber eliminado una idea que les gustó a ellas dos, pero es por lo que he dicho antes. Y bueno espero que os guste igualmente así. Igualmente tendrá humor más adelante, así que por eso no se preocupen, aunque los primeros capis. Pueden ser un poco tosyón si no les gustan los recordatorios y tal. **


	2. ¿Un sueño de un sueño de un sueño?

**Disclaimer: no me pertenece a mi, si no que les pertenece a los genios Oba y Obhata.**

**Capítulo dos: ¿Un sueño de un sueño de un sueño?**

El despertador vuelve a sonar por segunda vez, aunque sin ser demasiado útil, puesto que la chica ya estaba despierta entonando una canción en japonés mientras se vestía con su alegría habitual. Pronto acabó de cambiarse y se miró en el espejo de su peinadora para ver cómo le había quedado la ropa y al ver que no estaba mal puesta, se sentó en el taburete que le acompañaba. Cogió la pinta de color azul intenso y cepilló su largo pelo castaño, dejándolo con cada pasada más liso y brillante.

Una vez terminó, se dispuso a salir de su cuarto, pero antes, miró por última vez lo desordenado que se encontraba aquella mañana: toda la cama desecha con la sábanas medio cayendo de la superficie blanda y hundida, ropa tendida por el suelo toda arrugada y mal dispuesta, algunos libros abiertos por el escritorio que en realidad no le eran interesantes... entre muchas cosas más.

Bajó las mismas escaleras de siempre, igual de sucias y llenas de polvo que no habían sido lavadas desde el accidente de coche que habían sufrido sus padres. En el último escalón se paró en seco y se miró los pies desnudos, que ahora mismo debían de tener más polvo que las mismas escaleras. Sus ojos verdes fueron invadidos por la tristeza del recuerdo del sueño que tubo esa noche. Otra vez, había soñado cómo morirían sus padres, se supone que debían morir ése día.

Oyó unas toses que provenían de la habitación de sus padres, en la cual reposaban para recuperarse. Bajó el último escalón y se acercó a la puerta de la que salían esos sonidos de toses que parecían estrangular el cuello de la persona que los sufría. Abrió suavemente la puerta y ya sabía lo que encontraría, lo había soñado. Se acercó a la cama, y pudo ver un cuerpo inerte que no respiraba junto con otro que ya hacía rato que no lo hacía, puesto que estaba más blanco que un fantasma.

Ella se había estado preparando mentalmente para superar el dolor, había asumido que eso pasaría un día u otro. Pero el dolor era tal que...

-¡Mamá...! ¡Papá...!- sus lágrimas caían descontroladas por sus mejillas, resbalando tan suavemente como lo haría un caricia, una cálida caricia salada y húmeda. Llorando desconsoladamente corrió a por el teléfono, apoderándose de él como si fuera su única posibilidad de vivir. Llamó a la escuela y anunció que no iría ése día, ni el resto de los que quedaban del curso. Sólo quedaban tres semanas y de todas formas no había ido en los dos años anteriores, pero ya se le había vuelto una costumbre hacerlo.

Se limpió un poco las plantas de los pies y llamó otra vez. Ésta vez llamó al hospital y dijo sin disimular su llanto que sus padres no respiraban.

-Tranquila pequeña, dime cómo te llamas y la dirección de tu casa e iremos a buscar a tus padres.- dijo una voz monótona desde el otro lado de la línea. Era normal que fuera monótona, seguramente estaba acostumbrada a que le llamaran todo tipo de personas suplicando ayuda.

De repente un fuerte presión apretaba su esófago y las palabras no le salían. No tenía fuerzas ni para decirle que se llamaba Etsuko Endo, ni para darles una dirección que de seguro estaba, ni si quiera conocerían de lo apartado que se encontraba. La frustración de no ser capaz de realizar una simple acción como hablar, se estaba convirtiendo en su infierno. El llanto volvió a llamar a sus cuerdas vocales, y la piedra del cuello y la presión que tenía en el esófago fueron liberadas por un llanto descontrolado en el que las lágrimas volvían a jugar un papel importante.

Dejó el teléfono descolgado, y abrió la puerta de su casa con fuerza saliendo disparada hacia la calle en el primer instante en el que vio los altos edificios de Tókio. La gente se la quedaba mirando, podía ser porque iba sin zapatos, podía ser porque iba vestida con la ropa toda de blanco y rosa o bien porque estaba corriendo y llorando con todos los anteriores elementos. Pero a ella no le importaba, sólo quería alejarse de todo y olvidar por un instante lo que había pasado.

Se paró poco a poco y pensó lo inútil que era correr en esos momentos, miró el cielo y observó que estaba cubierto de unas nubes negras que evitaban que la luz del Sol saliera a relucir. Caminó poco a poco, intentado tranquilizar las lagrimas que aun surgían de sus ojos color esmeralda, un poco enrojecidos por tanto llorar.

Paseando, llegó a un enorme hotel que parecía ser muy viejo en el que quería alojarse durante una noche. No quería volver a casa. No para ver otra vez los dos cuerpos de sus padres. Tan sólo habían pasado dos meses. Dos meses de largas horas alimentado a sus padres, trayéndoles mantas calentitas a la cama, acomodándoles la almohada y dos años que no iba a la escuela por miedo. Le daba pánico la escuela porque siempre la acosaban. Su reacción ante esas situaciones era quedarse estática y sin movimiento, como una muñeca con la que se puede jugar.

Entró al hotel decidida acercándose al mostrador vacío y sin atención. No había ni una sola luz, todo estaba hecho de madera vieja, por eso estaban toda quebradas las paredes y el suelo, provocando a la madera crujir con cada paso que daba. Todo estaba bastante descuidado, con polvo recubriendo todo de una capa blanca que hacía el extraño efecto óptico de que era nieve. Miró el mostrador, sin acercarse demasiado por el polvo, buscando algún timbre que le permitiera hacer percatar a algún empleado de que un cliente requerí de sus servicios.

Por fin logró encontrar un base dorada con un botoncito que sobresalía y que tenía el dorado desgastado, haciendo ver que realmente era simple metal pintado. Pulsó el botón con ímpetu y en seguida se arrepintió, puesto que la zona en la que se encontraba el timbre se hundió en totalidad en el mostrador provocando que gran humo se levantara y que quedará un gran agujero en el lugar dónde antes había la base dorada del timbre.

A su vez estaba sintiendo un escalofrío tremendo y sintió como si algo que le subiera por la cabeza. Pero en seguida volvió en si.

Etsuko se asustó un poco y se quedó mirando el agujero incrédula de que eso le estuviera sucediendo a ella. Ahora seguramente debería de pagar los destrozos.

Unos segundos después, salió un hombre vestido de negro y con la cara muy pálida mostrando un claro "algún día tenía que pasar". Eso tranquilizó bastante el rostro de la joven, pero al percatarse de que ése hombre transparentaba reaccionó. ¿Las personas transparentaban? Según ella, no. Vale, eso era muy sospechoso. A través de una persona no se puede ver, simplemente porque somos materia opaca, materializada. Entonces significa que no es una persona y si no es una persona... ¡es un fantasma!

La chica, hizo ése razonamiento en unos pocos segundos, intentando no cambiar la expresión de la cara en ningún momento. El fantasma sacó un trapo y comenzó a sacar el polvo de la superficie.

-¿Qué quieres, chica?- de repente giró su pálida cara hacia la chica, la cual se asustó dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás.- Vaaaya. Hacía tiempo que los mortales no venían por aquí.- dijo como si tan sólo estuviera comentando con un amigo suyo.- Eh, Yusuke, ven aquí a echar un vistazo, hay una mortal.- llamó suavemente a su amigo/compañero. Etsuko creyó que estaba loca, pero estaba viendo cómo su padre salía de la cocina y se acercaba al mostrador.

-¡Aaahhh...!- Etsuko gritó asustada y rápidamente agarró la puerta de la entrada y la movió hacia dentro para así poder salir ella. Al salir pudo observar que tan sólo era un hotel normal y corriente. ¿Todo lo que había visto entonces, había sido de su imaginación? Lo dudaba, había sido real. ¿Pero entonces...?

De golpe se levantó de la cama. Había sido todo un sueño... pero ésta vez había ido más allá de la muerte de sus padres. El sueño le estaba intentado decir algo. ¿Pero el qué...? Se gira y ve que el despertador está sonando y empieza a cambiarse entonando una canción en japonés.

El despertador suena por segunda vez, aunque sin ser demasiado útil, puesto que la chica ya estaba despierta entonando una canción en japonés mientras se vestía con su alegría habitual. Pronto acabó de cambiarse y se miró en el espejo de su peinadora para ver cómo le había quedado la ropa y al ver que no estaba mal puesta, se sentó en el taburete que le acompañaba. Cogió la pinta de color azul intenso y cepilló su largo pelo castaño, dejándolo con cada pasada más liso y brillante.

Bajó las mismas escaleras de siempre, igual de sucias y llenas de polvo que no habían sido lavadas desde el accidente de coche que habían sufrido sus padres. En el último escalón se paró en seco y se miró los pies desnudos, que ahora mismo debían de tener más polvo que las mismas escaleras. Otra vez el sueño... ¿pero cómo saber si ahora estaba en un sueño o en la realidad?

...

Día 11 del 8. Las 12 a.m.

Otra vez estamos fuera del hotel, ha ocurrido todo como en el sueño, pero todavía no me he despertado, ¿debe ser la realidad?

Guarda su diario en el bolsillo, ésta vez a cogido todo tipo de ingredientes y objetos necesarios. Se aleja del hotel, ya está a unas dos o tres calles, de ahí pero siente como si algo la llamase a ir.

Empiezan a caer gotas de lluvia sobre el pelo de la chica, las nubes no pueden resistir más y la tormenta comienza. Otra cualidad de una chica que estuvo sola y sin amigos durante dos años, es que no suele salir demasiado de casa, y como a consecuencia tiende a coger miedo de aquello que menos a visto en la realidad. En su caso... es la tormenta.

Los truenos parecían debatirse en el cielo por el mejor lugar en el que dejar caer la lluvia y como consecuencia, más lluvia empezó a caer con fuerza. Etsuko sólo se asustó más y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia dónde el instinto la guiaba. Pronto dejó de mirar hacia delante para taparse la cabeza con las manos y corrió hasta que impactó con algo que la hizo detenerse y caerse hacia atrás. Sentía un fuerte dolor en la frente a causa del fuerte impacto y alguien se le acercó.

Fuese quien fuese, ella se agarró fuertemente a él, sin soltarle. En pocos minutos se quedó dormida, llevada al país de los sueños.

"Se llama Elle Lawliet, pero se hace conocer siempre bajo el falso nombre de Ryuzaki"

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

...

"Se llama Elle Lawliet, pero se hace conocer siempre bajo el falso nombre de Ryuzaki"

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué pasa?

...

Cuando tubo a L en persona delante... supo que era él, porque al cogerle la mano, alguien se lo dijo en sus adentros...

-Tengo que contarte algo importante, Elle.- sentenció la joven, mientras un sorprendido Elle y un desencajado Watari, miraban a la chica que se encontraba con ellos.

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿interesante? Jojo, no os cuento nada porque sino os lo chivo todo de golpe y ya no tiene gracia, si alguien se lo imagina me lo puede decir en los reviews. Una cosa... ¿Queréis que pase mucho o poco tiempo con L? Quiero vuestras opiniones sobre eso, así que decírmelo al menos los que dejéis reviews. Gracias por leer y por dejar review si es que dejas. Y ahora contestaré los reviews anónimos que recibí:**

**mond: Sí, a mi también me provocaba abrazar a L, pero como puedes ver lo cambié, no porque no me gustara la idea de la bolita, si no porque no era así la personalidad de mi personaje, aunque más adelante sí que será así de adorable con L. Gracias por comentar**

**Hannon: me encanta que quisieras que lo siguiera y que te pareciera tierno, pero como le he dicho a mond, he tenido que cambiarlo... lo siento mucho .. Gracias por comentar**

**shice-san: jooo... ahora me haces sentir culpable por haberlo cambiado! xD. Pero espero que no te haya decepcionado tanto como para que dejes de leer el fic... espero que te haya gustado, gracias por los ánimos pero tranquila, que yo no escribo sólo para recibir reviews. Gracias por comentar **

**¡Y ahora sí que me despido!** **Ciao!!**


	3. ¿Ropa nueva?

**Capítulo 3: ¿Ropa nueva?**

_Querido diario:_

_Han pasado tres días desde mi llegada a ésta casa. Ya les he dicho todo lo que me pasó, pero no hemos quedado en nada concreto. Hoy, Ryuzaki me ha sorprendido diciéndome que me puedo quedar durante todas las vacaciones de verano, puesto que no hay escuela, y no me pierdo nada. Lo que me da mucha vergüenza es que Ryuzaki conozca el mayor defecto que tengo: me dan mucho miedo las tormentas. Éso es lo peor; te lo aseguro, diario._

-Etsuko-la puerta del cuarto de la chica se había abierto un poco más de lo que ya estaba antes, dejando paso a un hombre joven que caminaba bastante encorvado e iba descalzo.- Venga, vayamos ya.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó con un poco de desconcierto la joven. Él sonrío con dulzura y la cogió de la mano para que se levantase de la cama, en la cual estaba tumbada escribiendo.

-Vamos a comprarte ropa.-dijo el chico con voz un poco monótona. Siempre era igual de monótona con todo el mundo y Etsuko lo sabía pero no le molestaba. Lo único que echaba de menos eran sus padres. Los dos eran muy cariñosos con ella, y recordaba lo felices que eran todos antes... y ahora... parecía mentira que en tan solo dos meses todo hubiera acabado...

Todos salieron de la casa, y Ryuzaki, increíblemente se había puesto zapatos, sólo que no llevaba calcetines, y no se los había atado. La chica todavía iba vestida con la ropa de Ryuzaki, que le iba graciosamente enorme.

-¿Y en qué tienda, Watari?-preguntó la chica con su voz dulce y suave. Sus ojos esmeralda miraban directamente al hombre, que le correspondía con una mirada de tranquilidad, típica de su carácter,

-Vamos a la tienda que tú elijas. No puedes ir toda la vida con ropa que te deje Ryuzaki.- rió un poco.- además de que te va muy grande.- la chica también rió un poco, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa marcada en sus labios marcados con unas extrañas cicatrices que antes no le habían visto. Watari se quedó como si estuviera en otro mundo viendo las extrañas marcas, pero pronto volvió a la realidad.

-Pero yo ya tengo ropa en mi casa.-dijo la chica un poco confusa.

-Oh, ésa ya no debe estar, se ha vendido todo. Pero no te preocupes que encontraremos ropa que te guste...-concluyó Ryuzaki.

Los tres iniciaron una especie de paseo en el que, a la vez, buscaban que la mirada de la pequeña se quedara mirando algo que le gustara. El pelo de la chica, se balanceaba de una lado al otro, una de sus manos, iba, todo el rato, colocándose bien la ropa para poder andar correctamente. Al pasar un buen rato, la chica no parecía interesarse por nada, así que Ryuzaki se decidió por llevarla a una tienda que estaba muy de moda entre las chicas.

Ryuzaki no estaba muy acostumbrado a tratar con adolescentes, ni mucho menos a ser una especie de padre/hermano. Por eso, cuando iba a darle la mano, se quedó paralizado. Por suerte no le duró mucho, ya que había una gente que miraba_ raro _a la niña.

Le dio la mano y cambiaron de acera, seguidos por Watari, que no se lo pensó ni medio minuto. La chica miró a L, que seguía con la vista hacia delante, guiándola por ésa amplia calle que se llenaba cada vez más de gente, puesto que ya era la hora punta en que toda la gente sale masivamente a consumir. Sus ojos esmeralda se llenaron de ilusión, porque Ryuzaki le había dado la mano, como la haría su madre o su padre.

Finalmente, llegaron a una tienda de marca muy renombrada en Japón, pero la niña no se fijó en ésa, sino la del lado. Eran una tienda de Ghotic Lolita y ambos mayores, pudieron comprobar que la chica se lo miraba muy sorprendida y con ganas de entrar y mirar más cosas. La chica, que seguía de la mano de L, entró corriendo arrastrando consigo al pobre chico, que no podía hacer nada más que seguirla y pedirle por favor que dejase de correr. La chica era muy enérgica y no paraba de ir de una lado al otro muy contenta.

-¡Qué bien! Siempre quise comprarme ropa de ésta pero temía que a mis padres no les gustase...-dijo con un deje de tristeza al nombrar a sus padres, y continuó paseando por la enorme tienda, en la cual predominaban los colores negro, blanco y algún toque de rosa. Watari sonreía al ver cómo la niña arrastraba a Ryuzaki por los pasillos repletos de miles de modelos distintos de ropa. Al cabo de poco rato, la chica se quedó mirando una falda y una camiseta que parecían pertenecer a una muñeca. A Ryuzaki le daban un poco de escalofrío todas esas ropas. Una mujer vestida con ropa adiente a la tienda se acercó a ellos y con una sonrisa, les preguntó si querían algo.

-Pues... no sé.-dijo la niña con cara triste-es que no me llega el dinero...- sacó un monedero con unas fotos de un grupo japonés, y al abrirlo, pudieron apreciar los presentes que no tenía mucho dinero. L, tan sólo le puso la mano sobre el hombro, con intención de darle a entender que no se preocupara.

-Queremos todo lo que le vaya bien.-pidió L.

--

Dentro del coche que Watari había corrido a buscar, la niña sonreía muy contenta rodeada de bolsas que rebosaban ropa de Gothic Lolita, la mayoría eran de color blanco, como a la niña le gustaba, otros tenían un poco de decoración con lazos negros o rosas. Pero de hecho, la combinación de blanco y negro, ya le gustaba a la niña.

El coche avanzaba con facilidad por las carreteras asfaltadas del centro de Tókio. Ryuzaki, observaba la niña desde el retrovisor, y sonreía dulcemente al ver ésa sonrisa enmarcada en la cara de la muchacha.

Poco a poco, empezaron a entrar en el párking, y al poco tiempo, tres personas ya estaban cargando un montón de bolsas, eran tantas que por poco no les cabían en las manos las mismas ansas. Una vez dentro del enorme apartamento de Ryuzaki, Watari y la chica, guardaron las cosas con paciencia y tranquilidad a la vez que se hacían bromas, y se contaban cosas. Ésa tarde, Etsuko se lo pasó muy bien.

Ryuzaki, se mantenía en un habitación cercana investigando un caso de gran importancia, pero siempre conseguían distraerle las risas de ambos, produciéndole a él ganas de reír también. La chica salió del cuarto acompañada de Watari y ambos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la cocina, al ver la hora que era. La chica se dirigía con energía hacia la cocina sonriendo ámpliamente.

Watari cogió unos cuantos cacharros y comenzó a hacer la comida bajo la mirada atenta de la niña. De repente, Etsuko sintió mucho frío, y recordó todo lo del hotel y lo de el fantasma que era idéntico a su padre.

-Esto...-comenzó nerviosa- voy un momento a hablar con Ryuzaki.

Él se giró y le sonrío mientras le daba un trozo enorme de pastel en un plato, y otro más pequeño para ella.

-El más grande para Ryuzaki, que es muy glotón cuando habla y piensa.-la chica le miró con una gotita de sudor cayendo por su rostro. Poco a poco e intentado mantener en perfecto equilibrio ambos trozos de pastel, logró llegar hasta donde estaba Ryuzaki, dejó ambos platos en la mesita de café, y se sentó al lado de Ryuzaki. Elle, tan sólo siguió investigando con sus papeles en las manos esperando la pregunta de la que estaba convencido que iban a hacerle.

-Elle... tengo que hablar contigo.

-Adelante.-concedió paciente mientras acercaba con una de sus manos libres el plato que contenía el enorme trozo de pastel y comenzaba a comérselo.

-¿Sabes lo que te conté de cuando me fui de casa después de la muerte de mis padres?- preguntó un poco indecisa,

-Sí- dijo con tranquilidad sin apartar la vista de los papeles.

-Pues resulta, que hay algo que no te conté...-en ése momento él giró su cabeza poniendo expresión indignada- no te enfades, es que tampoco creo que me pudieras creer...

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó con un poco de impaciencia.

-Pues.. es que tengo sueños, sueños que me dicen lo que pasará. Y antes de encontrarme contigo, encontré un hotel y entré con intención de hospedarme durante una noche... y había fantasmas.-en ése momento la cara de Ryuzaki, era todo un dilema..¿ves cómo no me crees?-dijo, medio gritó la chica, mientras le señalaba con un dedo un poco frustrada por su intento de explicación.

-Sí que te creo, hay veces que hay personas que activan zonas del celebro que personas normales no lo hacen y eso les hace ver y saber cosas que otras no.- giró la cara hacia la pared de enfrente y se sonrojo un poco- Y... no es que no te crea, sólo es que me resulta extraño tener una de ésas personas delante.

"Uy.. qué mono, se sonroja para disculparse. Porqué de echo se ha disculpado por si reacción de antes, ¿cierto?"

-No te preocupes.-dijo la voz de Elle, la cual la sacó de sus pensamientos.-Todo lo que ves, significa algo, y yo puedo ayudarte a saber qué es lo que significan. Lo que sí que me preocupa, son ésas extrañas marcas que tienes por todo el cuerpo, ¿dónde te las hiciste?

"Fui yo"

"¿Quien eres tú?"

...

"Fui yo"

"Pero... quién eres tú?

...

"Tú ya sabes quién soy yo, estoy contigo"

Otra vez ésa extraña voz en su interior, ésa extraña voz con la que ella hablaba, ésa extraña voz que le respondía sin responder sus preguntas. ¿Qué era ésa voz? ¿Quién era el que estaba con ella? Por un momento, fue capaz de pensar en que la voz siempre venía cuando estaba con Ryuaki.

-Chicos, a cenar.-pidió Watari desde el comedor, ambos chicos se levantaron y se dirigieron allí. La chica no se sorprendió al ver que todo lo que había para Ryuzaki eran dulces y más dulces.

Ésa noche el pensamiento de que era Ryuzaki se completó, después del sueño que tubo ésa noche.

...

_-Se trata de Elle Lawliet, siempre se hace conocer con el nombre de Ryuzaki, él te ayudará con lo de tu hermana.-dijo un hombre de gafas y pelo castaño, que parecía ser Watari de más joven.- A pesar de su juventud, sabe gran cantidad de cosas, éste año cumplirá los doce años._

_-M-muchas gracias.-el hombre se dirigió a la puerta con un trozo de papel en el que tenía apuntado el número de habitación del niño. Sus pasos eran tranquilos y pausados, tenía una buena sensación, aquél hombre. Poco a poco fue llegando al número indicado en su trozo de papel. Cuando por fin llegó al número 14 del pasillo dieciséis, tocó tímidamente la puerta balanceando su puño derecho hacia delante, y una vez tocada la puerta, hacia atrás._

_-Adelante.- se oyó decir desde el interior, y el hombre, bajo el pomo de la puerta y espero a que se abriera lo suficiente para que pasara un persona. Entró y lo primero que vio, fue a un chico sentado de cuclillas en la cama._

_-E-esto, mi hermana pequeña ha desparecido y me dieron que quizás usted podría ayudarme..._

_-Lo siento, no puedo ocuparme de ése caso, ya tengo uno del que ocuparme._

_-P-pero... no podría echarle siquiera un vistazo... por favor.- el pobre hombre parecía muy triste y preocupado por su hermana pequeña._

_-Uff- el chico se dio la vuelta, y efectivamente era Ryuzaki de niño.- deme ésos papeles, supongo que tendrán que ver con el caso, ¿me equivoco?_

_-S-sí, éstos son.- se los alargó. "Pero si sólo es un crío, es imposible que lo descubra, mejor para mí" _

...

-¡Ah!- Etsuko despertó sobresaltada en la cama, unos leves rayos de sol, iluminaban la estancia en la que se encontraba. Un hombre que quería encontrar a alguien desaparecido, pero entonces a que venía eso de...

"Pero si sólo es un crío, es imposible que lo descubra, mejor para mi"

No será que... ¡claro! Cómo no se había dado cuenta, estaba claro que ése hombre... era el culpable de la desaparición de su propia hermana. Ahora mismo, tenía que hablar con Ryuzaki en ése mismo instante, de todas formas ella ya sabía que Ryuzaki lo tendría todo claro.__

**Bueeno, ¿qué tal os ha parecido? XD Como podéis comprobar, la chica tiene poderes y ahora está soñando con un antiguo caso de Ryuzaki, esto desvelará algo muy importante para la historia. Pero tengo un serio problema... resulta que no se si cambiar el género de la historia, que ahora mismo está en Humor/Romance, pero más bien, durante los primeros caps, va a ser**

**misterio/humor... no se si cambiarlo o qué hacer... por cierto, he decidido, como podéis ver, que va a pasar los tres meses de vacaciones de verano, tal vez un poquito más. En fiiiin ahora, voy a contestar los reviews anónimos, los otros los voy a contestar después de subir el cap, en fanfiction, para lo cual no faltan menos de dos minutos. Bueno, ahora más porqué se ha conectado alguien y me está hablando por el msn xD, en fin que no me enrollo más y os contesto: **

**Hannon: sí, la verdad es que si es muy confianzuda xD pero es que en ése momento estaba bastante ocupada con la tormenta y sus dudas interiores xD. Es verdad, la duda, que por poco se me olvida, fue Watari con la ayuda Elle porque la niña estaba mojada de arriba a abajo, y no la podían dejar de esa manera o cogería un resfriado. En fin, me alegro de que sigas leyendo mi historia, y gracias por dejar review y votar **

**Tais: bueno, pues aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste y gracias por dejar review **

**Mond: espero que de verdad hayas encontrado en éste capítulo que la historia ha mejorado, porque la verdad es que mi intención es hacer un fic con un poco de todo los generos, el humor va un poco más adelante, pero espero que podáis ser pacientes los que me leéis xD Gracias por votar y dejar review **

**Bueeeeno, sayounara & Nyappy day! **


	4. Un asesino

**¡Hola! Sé el tiempo que ha pasado, pero ya está aquí. Espero que les guste mucho, me he esforzado todo lo que he podido, y teniendo en cuenta que debería de estar estudiando... cof cof...semana llena de examenes.. cof cof**

**En fin, que leáis a gusto.**

**Un asesino**

La chica, salió disparada de la cama y, sin siquiera mirarse en el espejo, salió corriendo a los pasillos en busca de Elle. Entonces, se percató de que todo seguía oscuro, pero eso no provocó que cambiase su dirección, porqué la angustia que sentía de no saber todo, la mantenía en un estado de intranquilidad constante que no era muy soportable.

Por el pasillo, que estaba muy oscuro, no se veía nada, excepto un pequeño rayo de luz que se entreveía salir por la pequeña cerradura de una puerta. Al instante pensó en Elle, que siempre se quedaba investigando, fuere la hora que fuere.

Entusiasmada, corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe, provocando un enorme ruido en toda la casa. Tal fue el ruido, que hasta Watari, que tenía un sueño bastante profundo, se sobresaltó y tubo una pesadilla breve.

Lo primero que vio la niña, fue a L sentado en el sofá, en su típica posición en cuclillas, pero con la leve inverosimilitud de que su cabeza estaba agachada, cosa poco normal en él, siempre con la cabeza tan en alto que le hacía recordar a Etsuko a un búho, de esos que tienen los ojos tan abiertos y despiertos.

Se acercó despacito al sofá, poco a poco, haciendo que en cada paso se oyera el movimiento de sus dedos doblándose para hacer más silencioso su acercamiento. Pero a pesar de su majestuosidad al caminar de puntillas, Elle, ya había sufrido el ruido de antes, y sin quererlo despertó de su profundo sueño.

De golpe, su cabeza se elevó, cómo si algo le hubiese sobresaltado. Etsuko se quedó quieta, como cuando juegas al pica pared*, y su posición realmente era para describirla: su pie izquierdo estaba apoyado levemente, con los dedos doblados, de tal forma, que todo el peso y el equilibrio recaían sobre la punta del pie, el otro pie estaba hacia atrás, casi formando un ángulo de 90º con las piernas, sus brazos hacia los lados, cómo si quisiera volar, para mantener el pequeño equilibrio que le quedaba, y todo el cuerpo se tambaleaba de un lado a otro mientras, ella, miraba sorprendida y con cara de duro esfuerzo a Elle. Cuando Elle sintió su presencia y miró, y se encontró con ella de esa posición tan inestable dijo:

-¿Qué haces? En esa posición tienes un 99,9% de posibilidades de...- ¡PATATUM!- caerte al suelo...

....

Sentada al lado de Elle, se encontraba Etsuko, con un moratón en la mejilla derecha (había caído de lado) y una rasgadura pequeña en la rodilla, y con cara muy seria, miraba a Elle, el cual estaba recibiendo un trozo de pastel de Watari, que con su camisón y su gorrito de dormir, y todavía un poco sonámbulo (la niña había mirado el reloj y eran las 3 de la mañana) se había levantado a las peticiones de Elle. Por eso iba desprendiendo ésa extraña áurea deprimida y triste y con los ojos cerrados mientras caminaba cómicamente dormido. Pero tal como vino, se fue. Y la niña se volvió a quedar a solas con Elle.

Elle, cogió el platito del pastel y se lo acercó, apoyándolo más tarde en una de sus rodillas, para facilitarle el alcance a su otra mano que llevaba el tenedor, y se disponía a comer.

Etsuko, tímidamente, hizo sonar el suave timbre de su voz, para intentar responder sus preguntas:

-Elle.. ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta un poco personal?- Elle se sorprendió ante tal pregunta, y girando sus negras pupilas hacia la niña, mantuvo su rostro firme y sin variar la anterior expresión.

-Adelante.-contestó con parsimonia.

-Resulta que esta noche he tenido un extraño sueño en el que salías tú recibiendo un caso cuando eras pequeño.-Elle se sorprendió, y dirigió la cara rápidamente hacia ella, haciendo que su negro cabello se balanceara a un lado, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué caso?-preguntó él con rapidez, con ganas de saber más.

-El de una niña desaparecida, su hermano mayor venía a pedirte que la encontrases.-la cara de Elle, era indescriptible, parecía... un poco asustada. Rápidamente se levantó, con ansias, sin desaparecer ése extraña expresión en su cara.

Se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba el ordenador y, sentándose de golpe, empezó a teclear algo en el ordenador. El sonido del teclado se siguió oyendo durante unos minutos en los cuales la niña no se atrevió a hacer el más mínimo sonido, que pudiera intervenir en la ocupada mente de Elle.

-Aquí está, ¡ya le tengo! Ése maldito...-dijo con rabia. Etsuko se acercó para ver lo que había en la pantalla, y pudo observar ante sus ojos al hombre de sus sueños. Un hombre de cabellos castaños, un poco largo y ondulado, ojos grises y pupilas levemente más dilatadas de lo normal- lo malo es que esa foto estaba junto a la ficha de preso.

"Nombre: Jûichi Endo

Edad: 18 años

Delito/os cometidos: homicidio con estrategia, negación de su identidad a las autoridades, posesión de armas blancas de distintos tipos, entre ellas, una navaja, y posible violación a un menor."

"_posible violación a un menor... ¿Elle?!_

_Fui yo_

_¿Eres Jûichi?¿Por qué te llamas como mi padre?_

_No me llamo como tu padre_

_¿Quien eres...?_

_Soy yo.. ¿no me reconoces?_

_Hahaha..._

_Soy tu padre..._

-¡¡Dejáme en paz!!

Elle se dio la vuelta hacia ella, y descubrió a una niña tapándose la cabeza, temblando de arriba a abajo.

La violación, realmente... había sido cierta y hacia Elle. En esa época, Elle era un menor, y ella había soñado que había conocido a su padre, es decir el presunto autor de todos aquellos delitos, eso significaba que su padre había estado en prisión por haber matado a su propia hermana, además de forma planeada y luego abusó de Elle y... ¡no! Era impensable, su padre era una buena persona, jamás le habría hecho daño a nadie.

Pero... la cara de Elle, le decía que algo no le gustaba de ese hombre...

-Etsuko, ¿estas bien?-la suave voz de Elle la sacó de sus ensimismamientos, su mirada se dirigió hacia él con intranquilidad y sin embudos le preguntó:

-¿Fue a ti a quién le hizo eso, fue a ti?- Elle no contestó, simplemente se quedó mirando hacia el suelo, absorto, como si no la hubiera oído y con un semejante un tanto triste.-Elle, mírame por favor, ese hombre era mi padre, necesito que me contestes, necesito que me digas si realmente mi padre no era la buena persona que simulaba ser, por favor.-sus lágrimas resbalaban, dejando un rastro húmedo y salado, un rastro, que de nuevo, era la marca de su tristeza y de su incredulidad ante todo lo que se le estaba anunciando de golpe.

Elle giró la cabeza hacia ella, lentamente, sin ganas de contestar pero teniéndolo que hacer.

-Sí... fue él.

En ése preciso instante, el mundo se le vino abajo, ya nada tenía sentido para ella. No le interesaba el porqué de todo, ni mucho menos cómo, el caso es que su padre había sido una mala persona, y le odiaba, y deseaba que estuviera muerto, aunque, en realidad, no se hizo justicia. Todo seguía igual, la muerte de su padre, no había cambiado los hechos, y no le había dado a Elle la paz que necesitaba.

-¿Cómo sabes si era tu padre o no?-preguntó Elle-por el nombre, no lo creo, puesto que hay muchas personas en el mundo con ese nombre y ese apellido, entonces, ¿cómo?

Etsuko no sabía si contarle la verdad, si decirle que todo se lo había contado su mismo padre, porque, claro, no podía decirle "no, si es que, lo tengo dentro de mi cabeza y hablo con él de vez en cuando". Aunque él supiera de sus poderes no podía contestarle así, no a esa pregunta.

-Tuve un sueño.-el sueño se le venía encima, todo ese sueño que no había notado al levantarse lo empezó a notar en ése instante, en el que todo había cambiado con una simple ficha, en un mismo párrafo.- me voy a la cama.- anunció con voz agotada -estoy muy cansada.

-Espera.- Etsuko paró en seco el intento de mover sus pies, que habían estado a punto de empezar el camino de vuelta a su cama.- no lo hizo exactamente, en realidad, sólo fue un intento, no llegó a hacerme nada grave.

....

El sueño había logrado vencerla, realmente. Una canción sonaba... Sí, ella la recordaba... era la canción que ella cantaba justo antes de la muerte de sus padres. Aún le dolía pensar en ello, y el corazón le palpitó dolorosamente contra el pecho, provocando que ella se retorciese en la cama y las sábanas se moviesen a su ritmo.

Unos rayos de Sol acabaron por despertarla del todo. Ésa noche no había vuelto a soñar. Mejor. Que se fuera de su mente, que dejara de darle información sobre esos sucesos, que dejase de intervenir en su vida. Ahora, él estaba muerto, y ya no quería volver a pensar en ello. Así que, fuera todo eso, olvídalo.

Pero cómo olvidarlo... formaba parte de su vida.

Se levantó, entristecida, y se dirigió hacia la ducha del cuarto en el que dormía. El corazón todavía le recibía las inyecciones de dolor del recuerdo. Su madre cuando la abrazaba, su padre cuando jugaba con ella a baloncesto; en realidad a ella no le gusta el baloncesto, pero jugaba con él... con su padre, por muy malo que hubiese sido, él había sido su padre.

Con el sonido del agua intentaba amortiguar el triste llanto que florecía de su garganta, pero de todas formas, Watari i Elle, fueron capaces de oírla.

Sólo salir de la ducha se dirigió al espejo y con la mano limpió el espejo que se encontraba entelado por el vapor de la ducha. Se vi los ojos tan enrojecidos que hasta llegó a asustarse. De hecho, no había dejado de llorar desde la muerte de sus padres. Era... normal.

Una vez lista, salió a la salita. Allí estaba, con su típica tranquilidad, comiendo un pastel mientras revisaba unos papeles de alguna investigación sin importancia.

-Ah... buenos días.-dijo dirigiéndose a Etsuko.

-Buenos días.-la voz le salió débil, casi imperceptible para oídos humanos. No podía creer que él estuviese allí, tan tranquilo, sin importarle que ella fuese la hija de un asesino.

-¡¿Cómo puedes seguir mirándome sin sentir odio hacia mi?- chilló con fuerza, para que la oyese, para que recibiese el dolor que ella sentía.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue el silencio- un terrible silencio-. El llanto volvió a llamar a su garganta y a su corazón. No podía aguantar más. Ése dolor era insoportable. Ella habría podido vivir sabiendo que su padre era un asesino pero no que hubiese hecho daño a Elle. Era su primer amigo.

Se acercó temblando por el llanto, sollozando, y se sentó al lado de Elle. Elle, sin siquiera volverse hacia ella, le pasó el brazo por la espalda y la apretó contra su pecho.

-Llora.-la petición fue muy bien aceptada. Enseguida su camiseta de algodón blanca, quedó húmeda por las lágrimas de Etsuko. Él no sabía el porque de su reacción, pero imaginaba que era el hecho de no haberla visto nunca llorar de ésa forma. La abrazó más fuerte, dejándola llorar y llorar sin parar. Porque en realidad, él sólo deseaba volver a verla sonreír, como lo hacía siempre.

Watari, lo miraba de lejos, enternecido. Se fue y los dejó solos para ir a preparar el almuerzo.

...

-¿Estás mejor?-preguntó Elle, una vez terminó de llorar.

-Sí, gracias.

-Chicos, a almorzar.-llamó amablemente Watari, mientras llevaba los platos al comedor de la otra sala.

Elle se levantó con un salto hábil y empezó a encaminarse hacia allí. Justo antes de entrar en la sala, notó cómo alguien se le agarraba a la camiseta de algodón tirando de ella. Se giró y oyó un pequeño susurro:

-Gracias.- y le dio un pequeño beso en el labio inferior, apenas un roce. Etsuko entró primera en el comedor, dejando a Elle en estado de shock en el largo pasillo. A penas estaba a un paso de la puerta que le llevaría al comedor, pero no podía moverse. Y además, sentía un fuerte calor corriendo por las venas de toda su cara, y estaba seguro de que estaba demasiado sonrojado como para entrar en el comedor. Su primer beso... jamás nadie le había dado un beso. Era algo... tan cálido.

-¿Qué te ocurre que estás tan risueña?-preguntó Watari, alegre de verla ahora tan feliz.

-Nada-dijo ella con una sonrisa muy tierna.

**Espero, que les haya gustado mucho a todos. Sí, soy consciente del tiempo que hacía que no actualizaba. Lo siento, de verdad. Me pidieron alguna situación embarazosa entre Elle y Etsuko. Pues allí lo tienen. Es que quería que fuese a la vez algo dulce XD. En fin, ya sé que es un capítulo muy triste, hasta yo he llorado escribiéndolo... sí, lo sé.. snif, snif, perdón, no puedo evitarlo.**

**Mond: me alegro mucho de que te caiga bien Etsuko ^-^. En verdad es mi principal objetivo ir haciendo que conozcáis a Etsuko y que adquiráis en vuestras mentes cómo es Etsuko. En éste capítulo, muestro a una Etsuko más madura, espero que te haya caído bien igual.**

**Creo que los demás reviws ya los he contestado por medio de mensajes, si no, me lo comuniquen por favor, tendré más cuidado la próxima vez... XD**

**Pica pared*: para quién no haya jugado nunca es un juego en el que una persona se coloca de espalda contra la pared y cuenta hasta tres para dar tiempo a las otras personas a que se muevan. Cuando la persona acaba de contar, todo el mundo debe de quedarse parado. Si se da la vuelta y alguien se está moviendo, ése alguien deberá de volver a empezar desde el punto de partida.**

**En fin, que les haya gustado mucho, creo que cada vez voy mejorando un poco más en mi forma de narrar, bueno, espero opinen, o si no gracias igualmente por leer.**

**De hecho, la historia ya tiene 300 hits. Me alegro de que lean mi historia. **


	5. ¡A la playa!

**Siento la tardanza y sin más demora os dejo con el cap.**

**Disc: ningún personaje ni autoría de DN recae sobre mí, son de otros dos hombres, los cuales fueron unos genios al crear este fabuloso manga. **

**¡A la playa!**

Unos cálidos rayos de Sol, se filtraron por las cortinas blancas de la habitación en la que dormía Etsuko y la despertaron. Ella abrió sus grandes ojos color esmeralda, que brillaban dejándose encantar por la luz del Sol.

Y entonces, recordó lo ocurrido el día anterior y sintió una oleada de tristeza.

-¡Que he dicho que no!

Etsuko, oyó unos gritos que parecían provenir de la salita. En seguida supo que era una discusión entre Watari y Elle, por alguna razón que ella, actualmente, desconocía.

-Venga, hombre, hazlo por Etsuko.-al sentirse aludida se levantó y se acercó con un ávido silencio hacia la puerta de salida de su dormitorio. Mientras andaba hacia la puerta se miraba los pies enfundados en sus calcetines negros con rayas blancas y su pijama negro, deshacía todos los repliegues que se le habían formado mientras dormía.

La voz de Elle no se hizo esperar, replicando por lo que le debería haber pedido Watari.

-No la metas en esto.-refunfuñó Elle, con un poco de desesperación en su agotada voz. Ya estaba harto de ese tema, y Etsuko se había percatado.

-Venga, que por una vez que vayas a la playa no te ocurrirá nada.-la voz de Watari sonaba un poco divertida y a la vez como la de un padre. Pero, ¡había mencionado la playa! Playa...

-¿Qué no? Parece que no me conozcas, yo, en la calle, fuera de bajo cualquier techo sin mis investigaciones, atraigo a las desgracias.-Etsuko hizo un duro esfuerzo para no echarse a reír. No sabía que Elle fuese tan supersticioso.

Elle tenía tanto de su personalidad escondida dentro... a veces la hacía entristecer pensar en ello.

-Buenos días.-dijo Etsuko, saliendo de su escondite. Los ojos de Elle se clavaron en Etsuko.

-¿Te gusta la playa?-preguntó de golpe, con la mayor mirada inquisitiva que le había visto nunca. La cara de Etsuko se transformó rápidamente en ilusión. Ella siempre había oído a hablar de la playa, pero nunca había ido puesto que a sus padres no les gustó nunca. Por mucho que ella insistiera jamás le dieron un sí por respuesta y al no tener amigos, tampoco podía ir con nadie.

-¡Sí, me gustaría verla!-exclamó con entusiasmo. Con excesivo entusiasmo... Elle no tuvo más opción que aceptarlo.

-Bien... Watari y yo habíamos pensado en ir...-dijo mientras su rostro adquiría un hermoso tono carmesí.

"Mentiroso", pensó ella mientras se le formaba una sonrisa traviesa.

-Voy a buscar mi bañador.-dijo ella con alegría.

La cara de Watari expresaba burla por la gran debilidad que había mostrado Elle ante la niña. Se había rendido con tanta facilidad. Y eso era porque...

-Te dije que te encariñarías.- dijo Watari mientras sonreía enérgicamente. Elle sólo dio la vuelta a la cabeza y, entonces, Watari supo que estaba tratando de esconder el rubor en sus mejillas, que siempre aparecía ante frases tan sencillas como esas.

O0ooo0O

Al cabo de un rato ya estaban todos preparados y sentados en el coche. Watari, que era muy prevenido, había comprado un montón de muñecos hinchables para evitar sumergirse en el agua.

-Watari, en el mar, el agua se mueve mucho, ¿no?- preguntó la niña curiosa.

-Sí, así es.-contestó Watari sonriendo apaciblemente.

-Pero, si sé nadar, no será un problema, ¿verdad?-preguntó ahora un poco preocupada. Ella nunca había ido a la playa, y no sabía cómo debía ser aquello de nadar entre las olas.

-No, no tendría porque serlo.-dijo Watari, mientras iba girando el volante del coche hacia la derecha y sus ojos rodaban hacia la zona por que debía vigilar si pasaban coches.

-¿Sabes nadar?

A Watari le sorprendió escuchar la voz de Elle en una conversación tan trivial, pero, de hecho, ya conocía el motivo.

-Sí, Elle. Aprendí en la piscina comunitaria de la escalera. Primero aprendí a hacer crol.

-Y... ¿te costó mucho esfuerzo? Quiero decir, si es muy difícil.

-Hombre pues depende...

Una ancha sonrisa desfiguró la cara de Watari, mientras los observaba a ambos por el retrovisor siguiendo con ésa conversación. Le hacía muy feliz ver la jovialidad reviviendo en Elle de aquella forma.

O0ooo0O

La arena, con su gran gama de colores tostados, dándole vida a simple polvo. El agua, brillando con intensidad bajo la potente luz del sol. La gente en bañador, las sombrillas puestas, las toallas y esterillas extendidas sobre la arena y... el mar...

Era todo tan bonito. Deseaba gravar ése momento...un momento que sería eterno, lo conservaría para siempre.

Consiguieron encontrar un sitio para aparcar y bajaron del coche; cogieron todas las cosas de la maleta y empezaron a caminar hacia la arena.

-¡Qué calor!-dijo la pequeña mientras empezaba a colocar los pies sobre la pasarela de madera, rodeada ya de arena.-Mira, ahí hay un sitio.-comentó Etsuko.

-Sí.- y entonces vio cómo la chica se fijaba en que la gente llevaba los pies desnudos y empezaba a imitarles.

-No, espérate.-dijo simplemente, contestando a las acciones de la niña.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó curiosa.

-Principalmente, porque la arena quemará tus pies si no los tienes mojados.

-Oh-y se volvió a colocar las chancletas de color negro con flores blancas.

Al fin llegaron a la zona que había señalado Etsuko y entre Watari y Elle situaron las esterillas en el suelo colocando a la vez algunos objetos en las puntas de ellas para que no volaran. Mientras, Etsuko, sólo podía ir de un lado al otro con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin dejar de soñar lo que podría hacer allí. Estaba muy emocionada y Elle lo observaba con sus ojos de búho, extrañamente expresando algún sentimiento. Se alegraba de que por fin se hubiese olvidado un poco de ese caso. Aunque, aún con preocupación, se preguntaba si la niña seguía con los sueños y las voces. Era cierto, lo de las voces ella no lo había contado, pero, ¿qué otra cosa hubiera podido ser? Él no era tonto, sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo a la chica para que reaccionara de esas extrañas maneras a según qué situaciones.

-Elle, vamos al agua.-reclamó la pequeña, mirando con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda al pálido rostro del joven. Brillaban con absoluto entusiasmo, era imposible negarse. Cualquier cosa para sacar a su amigo de esa maldita rutina que él mismo había decidido tomar, pero que ahora le encerraba en su despacho y le obligaba a seguir una vida anónima, lejos del mundo exterior.

Elle la miraba, impasible, y de nuevo con esa expresión neutra, como si fuese un ser inanimado y carecido de sentimientos. No podía, él simplemente no podía ne-…

-No.

…

…

Oh…

-¿Por qué… no?-dijo ella mientras algunas lágrimas se asomaban demasiado para ver el mundo. La expresión de Elle en ese instante era indescriptible, simplemente no podía estar sintiéndose peor porque no existía una palabra que lo pudiera expresar.

-Eh… eh… n-no llores- sinceramente, estaba impactado. Ahora sí que sus ojos brillaban, con esas pequeñas lagrimitas adornando sus ojos, perlando aún más sus ojos. Ahora sí que parecían diamantes sus ojos.

-Uff… está bien…-su cara cambió por completo, ahora tenía una sonrisa tan ancha que parecía que se le fuera salir de la cara andando mientras cantaba su victoria y se reía de la enorme derrota por su parte.-si que es fácil animarte…

Elle la miró un poco incómodo, porque ahora debía quitarse la ropa, y aunque eso fuese normal en la playa y llevase, lógicamente, un bañador, la situación le era muy embarazosa.

-… ¿No deberías quitarte la ropa tú también?

-¡Ah...! Sí, es cierto.-y haciendo una pequeña risa muy dulce, se despojó rápidamente de la ropa, cosa que a Elle le sorprendió en exceso, y no aprovechó el rato que ella no podía mirarle. Así es que la chica volvió a permanecer impaciente ante sus ojos, esperando a que ahora lo hiciese él.

-Ehem… etto… mira, un bañador de la marca Lolita.-dijo señalando a un punto muy lejos.

Ella giró rápidamente la cabeza buscando eso que le habían dicho que podía encontrar si miraba hacia ésa dirección, pero sólo vio lo infinito que parecía el mar desde allí.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde?- preguntó girándose de nuevo hacia Elle, el cual para su sorpresa, ya estaba en bañador. El bañador de Elle era negro y liso, son ningún tipo de dibujo divertido.

-Genial, ya has acabado, vamos al agua.-y de un tirón se trajo con ella al chico hasta entrar en el agua. El agua estaba helada, y prácticamente les dejó sin respiración a ambos chicos.

-E-está f-fría…-murmulló Elle.

-Venga, vamos a jugar.-se giró hacia dónde debía estar Watari- ¡Ey, Watari, pásame la pelota hinchable!

La pelota no tardó en llegar a sus manos, y pronto comenzó a jugar con Elle. Aunque, todo debe decirse, Elle no tenía ni idea de cómo debía jugar puesto que nunca había "sido niño" y eso comportaba no haber jugado nunca.

-¿Cómo se juega?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-No sé, improvisemos.- ¿Improvisar?, desde cuando existía esa palabra en el vocabulario de un gran detective como él. No sabía cómo se hacía eso, ni mucho menos se había planteado alguna vez hacerlo. El hecho es que ahora no estaba en ninguno de sus casos, así que ¿por qué no probar? Hacer algo nuevo de vez en cuando, no iba a matarle.

Finalmente, después de darle vueltas al asunto, logró que el objeto hinchable le fuese devuelto a Etsuko. La pelota lamentablemente se desprendió de su dirección original y cayó unos metros más lejos. Etsuko nadó hasta allí, ante la mirada atenta de Elle, quien quedó muy impresionado por la bien que nadaba la joven.

Etsuko, llegó hasta la pelota y se la devolvió a Elle. Y así sucesivamente. Los chicos reían y se divertían, Elle se sentí muy bien, jamás se había planteado poder reír por cualquier tontería en momentos tan simples e insignificantes. Una de las veces que lanzó la pelota hinchable Elle, se alejó mucho del destinatario. Y cayó en la cabeza de un chico de cabellos rubios y un poco largos.

Como la anterior vez, Etsuko se acercó sin dificultad y cuando iba a coger la pelota, el chico no se lo permitió.

-Oye, ¿quién te has creído? Al menos discúlpate, ¿no?- espetó con agresividad. Etsuko sólo pudo recordar hace unos años, cuando iba al colegio y los demás la trataban mal.

-Y-yo l-lo s-siento mu-cho…-dijo con dificultad, agachando la cabeza por tal de perder contacto directo con los ojos azules del chico que reclamaba.

Elle se acercó al percatarse de que había problemas, y entonces se sorprendió al descubrir quién era.

-Ey… Mello… ¿qué haces aquí?-el nombrado le miró y su expresión cambió por completo de enfado a una alegría nada disimulada.

-¡L!-todo el mundo los miró.-ups…. Digo Ryuzaki… -y rió un poco-resulta que es una de las salidas más típicas que hacemos los de la Wammy's durante el verano, para apaciguar el calor, ya sabes.-dijo respondiendo a la pregunta formulada anteriormente por el detective.

Etsuko miró a Mello, siendo consciente ya de que estaba mirando a uno de los chicos de los orfanatos mencionados alguna vez por Watari. No parecía triste, sino lo contrario.

-Siento haberte dado con la pelota, es que todavía soy novato.-dijo Elle mirando a Etsuko divertido: la chica miraba embobada al rubio, como si fuese un extraterrestre pidiéndole por salir.

Mello, por su parte estaba sorprendido por las distintas tonalidades rosadas en la cara de Ryuzaki, que indicaban que había estado haciendo deporte y sobretodo le impactó el hecho de que estuviera mostrando un sentimiento tan vívidamente: alegría.

-Entiendo, no importa.-un chico con el cabello rojo como el fuego llamó a Mello desde la lejanía, donde un montón de jóvenes de su edad juagaban y bromeaban entre ellos.-Bueno, debo marcharme. Adiós.-se despidió con una sonrisa radiante en su hermosa cara y finalmente se fue. Elle contestó al despido y volvió a mirar a Etsuko, la cual perseguía al rubio con la mirada y observaba con envidia al grupo de chico y chicas jugando animadamente.

-Bueno, vámonos a jugar, eh, Etsuko.-ella le miró de una vez con una sonrisa muy dulce en los labios.

-Sí

Ellos siguieron jugando, hasta que poco a poco fue anocheciendo y pronto decidieron que lo mejor era volver.

0OooooO0

Era ya de noche. Todo estaba silencioso. El pasillo estaba envuelto en sus típicas tinieblas, y un joven permanecía en una estancia con poca luz. Etsuko, se dirigió a él por detrás del sofá en el que se encontraba el joven y…

-Elle…-el joven pegó un salto sorprendido susurrando impropiedades. La chica lo miró preocupada.- ¿Te ocurre algo?

- No, nada-dijo un poco sonrojado y estresado.- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó aun con el corazón latiendo fuertemente por el susto provocado por la niña, que siempre lograba esconderse en la oscuridad y pegar un susto a aquél con el que se encontraba.

-No puedo dormir.

-Uff…-sopló Elle, le señaló el asiento de el lado-Puedes quedarte conmigo para dormirte, pero nada de… -su frase no pudo terminar, ya que la chica rápidamente se había sentado a su lado ya había apoyado su cabeza del hombro del chico. Elle se sonrojó violentamente. Maldita antisocialidad suya, maldita niña mona, maldita página web que no se carga, maldito el momento en que decidió que se quedase la niña, espera, eso no, porque si no, ya no podría estar allí maldiciendo todo eso, ni tenerla allí al lado con una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios mientras le gritaba en sueños (se había dormido muy rápidamente) que le pasase la pelota.

Porque ella, era como la hermana que nunca pudo tener, ella era única para él, ella era su ángel…

**¡Fin del cap.! Bueno, sé que he tardado mucho peo es que no he tenido más remedio ya que el colegio y todo eso ocupa mucho tiempo, y no encontré momento para escribir capítulo ni nada. Menudo estrés. En fin, espero que los que haya esperado este cap., os haya gustado. Y ahora voy a contestar los reviews del otro cap.** :

**Claudiah: siento que te hiciera llorar tanto, es que yo andaba un poco triste esos días y creo que eso influenció un poco a la historia que escribía también. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el cap. que acabas de leer.**

**Tais: siento no haber contactado contigo, peo es que no me concretas si eres de Hotmail o de yahoo, en fin, que no lo sé y no me atreví a probar. En fin, gracias por tus consejos, la verdad es que yo pienso igual que tu, la verdad es que creo que voy mejorando poco a poco, pero **

**Bueno, bueno, bueno, la hora de las despedidas. Espero no tener que tardar tanto la próxima vez, y no haberos hecho perder mucho el hilo de la historia porque es lo que peor me sentaría de todo.**

**En fin, ciaaoooo. **


	6. Mi ángel I

**Siento el retraso, pero no se preocupen, aquí tienen el siguiente, este lo he escrito de un tirón, y me lo he pasado la mar de bien escribiéndole, y ya es un inicio hacia la Wammy's House, espero que os guste.**

**Mi ángel I**

El intenso y rápido tecleteo de un ordenador se filtraba por sus oídos, haciendo que su cerebro reaccionase y se empezase a despertar. Sus músculos estaban agarrotados y el típico olor de fresa le llegó a las fosas nasales. Poco tiempo después, se percató de que su mejilla estaba reposada sobre un hombro bastante huesudo.

Uno de los párpados se levantó, permitiendo a la pupila ver el rostro de Elle concentrado en el ordenador. Acabó de levantarse y miró a Elle intensamente, ya que no se acordaba de cómo había terminado allí y de aquella forma.

Pronto recordó que el día anterior había ido a la playa con Elle y Watari y que se lo había pasado de maravilla.

-Buenos días, Elle-chan.- él murmuró algo parecido a buenos días, pero siguió concentrado en el ordenador, hasta que se percató de lo que Etsuko acababa de decir: "Elle-chan".

De repente se sonrojó violentamente y dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para esconder su cabeza entre las piernas.

-¿Mm…? ¿Qué te ocurre, Elle-chan?- preguntó la chica desconcertada ante esa situación. Elle se sonrojó todavía más. Maldita sea, porque tenía que ser tan inocente y no percatarse de nada a su alrededor, ¿no se daba cuenta de que resultaba vergonzoso que lo llamara así?

Así que intentó explicarse ante la pequeña, para que no repitiera eso nunca más con nadie.

-¿Por qué usas el adjetivo "chan" conmigo? Al menos podrías usar "kun", pero "chan" resulta vergonzoso para un chico.- se quejó Elle aun tapándose la cara entre las rodillas. Bueno, ya lo había dicho.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho?- "Huh…"- Es que no te entiendo bien si hablas mientras hundes tu cabeza entre las piernas,- "no lo digas"- Elle-chan.

Elle quitó su cabeza de entre las piernas, un poco furioso.

-No me lla-mes Elle- chan.-dijo pronunciando cada sílaba con ímpetu. Cuando se dio cuenta de que acababa de mostrar una faceta suya muy infantil se volvió a sonrojar mucho, y estaba a punto de volver a enterrar de nuevo la cabeza en las piernas, cuando escuchó la risa suave y dulce de Etsuko.

-Parece que no eres tan insensible como demuestras ser, Elle-chan.-dijo entre risas la chica.

-¿No te acabo de pedir que no me llames Elle-chan?- volvió a repetir Elle con su yo enfurecido.

Watari, aun desde su cama, escuchaba las risas y las voces de los chicos despreocupados, y se alegraba profundamente por ello, sonriendo alegre.

-Ojalá todas las mañanas me despierten de esta forma.

-------

Etsuko no sabía muy bien el porqué, pero de repente la voz de Elle la había levantado de la hoja de papel en la que dibujaba, haciendo que ella perdiera su concentración en ello.

-¿Qué?-contestó.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre algo importante.- como vio que ella no decía nada él prosiguió.-Se trata del colegio al que irás, llevo unos días informándome sobre las posibles escuelas a las que podrías asistir y al final me he decidido por una, así que deberás prepararte para el examen de acceso.

-Ajá.-contestó un poco deprimida, no quería volver a ir a ninguna escuela.

-Por cierto.-ella le miró- ¿A cuál ibas antes de que… ya sabes… tus padres…?

-A una sin importancia.-la rabia que había adquirido la frase no le resultó normal a Elle.

-¿No te gusta ir a la escuela?- inquirió sin darle importancia: a quién le gustaba ir, sino era para jugar con sus amigos.

-Hace mínimo dos años que no voy a la escuela.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó, esta vez con curiosidad, no le parecía la forma normal de hablar de Etsuko, así que significaba que algo no estaba bien con la chica.

-Porque… no- susurró, insegura.

-Oye, la escuela es algo importante, así que deberí-…

-¡No quiero ir a la escuela!- Etsuko se había levantado de su asiento, y sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente. Una lágrima saltó de sus párpados, cayendo al suelo y mojando la moqueta azul de la habitación.

-Oh…- el casi suspiro de Etsuko, fue también el fin de la conversación porque, horrorizada por haberle gritado a Elle, salió corriendo de la habitación.

Elle, automáticamente, gritó su nombre, intentando evitar que se marchara más lejos, pero evidentemente, sólo recibió un intenso silencio.

-¿Problemas con la peque de la casa?- preguntó Watari, que lo había escuchado desde la cocina y ahora le traía una tarta a Elle.

-Eso parece.- contestó, mientras recibía el plato que contenía la tarta.

Etsuko, que había corrido hasta su cuarto, se encontraba en la cama, hecha un ovillo. Las dolorosas imágenes de cuando iba a la escuela, se iban amontonando en su cabeza. Ella sólo quería olvidar todo aquello, pero ahora, venía Elle y le decía que tenía que volver porque era algo importante. Ni siquiera sabía para qué era necesaria la escuela, ella solo había aprendido lo desagradables que pueden llegar a ser las personas cuando se les antoja.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió lentamente, sin hacer ruido y la melena negra y despeinada de Elle, se asomó por ella. Etsuko lo miró de reojo y al ver quién era escondió su cabeza entre las piernas y los brazos.

Él tan sólo lo observó desde lejos, soltando un leve suspiro. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde que se encontraba más cerca de ella.

-¿Podemos hablar detenidamente del tema, por favor?- preguntó muy educadamente Elle. Como no recibió ninguna respuesta prosiguió.-Si te ocurrió algo en el pasado, puedes hablarlo conmigo.

El silencio seguía imperturbable, así que Elle no tuvo más remedio.

-Muy bien, cuando decidas hablar, tal y como lo hacen las personas, me lo dices,-se levantó pesadamente y ya había dado la espalda cuando le cogía de la muñeca.

Él la miró, tranquilo.

-¿Quieres hablar?- Etsuko, asintió con la cabeza, un poco cabizbaja, sentada de rodillas en las sábanas blancas de la cama.

Elle volvió a la posición de antes, sentándose en el borde. Sabía que esto le era difícil de hablar a la chica, así que escogió que lo mejor era tan sólo esperar a que ella decidiese hablar.

Etsuko trataba de escoger las palabras adecuadas para expresarse, quería hacerse entender con Elle, porque era algo que le importaba mucho en ese momento. Elle, debía ser una de la pocas personas que le quedaban en el mundo, aparte de Watari, así que entenderse con él, no debía ser un obstáculo.

-Yo… antes… cuando iba a la escuela era muy tímida, y nunca me atrevía a hablar con nadie.-empezó- Ni siquiera cuando la profesora me hacía leer la voz se atrevía a salir. Era algo confuso para todos, y los chicos se reían de mí. Todos sabían porqué era.-hizo una pausa, temiendo decir lo que tenía que decir-Era porque me gustaba un chico.-Elle se sorprendió.-Él era el chico más popular del curso, y se sentaba a mi lado.

Pero… yo antes no era de aquella forma. Yo era alegre y simpática con todos y el cambio, impactó a todos mucho, y decidieron reírse de mí. Hicieron una fiesta tentándome a ir porque él estaría allí. Así que fui. Y, el resto no lo recuerdo, sólo recuerdo que al día siguiente no fui, ni el otro, ni el otro, ni el otro…- algunas lágrimas se le habían escapado, unas dolorosas lágrimas que mostraban algo que mantenía muy fuerte en su interior.

Lo que le pasó ese día, debió de ser muy fuerte como para que lo olvidara. A veces, a causa de grandes impactos, el cerebro decide que es mejor borrar esa parte, aunque sigue allí, sólo que es como si un archivo que fuese prohibido por seguridad.

-A veces, la gente es cruel. Pero tú no debes ser así, y no debes responder huyendo, debes enfrentarte a ello por mucho dolor que cause. Si algo pasa, entonces puedes llorar, pero algún día u otro, necesitarás volver a levantarte, porque el suelo está frío y te hace estar más triste. ¿No te gustaría tener amigos?-ella asintió con delicadeza.- Entonces debes ser fuerte y superar cualquier duda y dolor.

-Vale.-respondió ella. Elle abrió los brazos ampliamente y no tardó en recibir el pequeño cuerpecito de Etsuko, que se acurruco como pudo en el ancho y huesudo cuerpo de Elle.

-Y antes, me gustaría hablar también de otra cosa.

-¿De qué?

-Sobre las voces y los sueños que tenía de tu padre cuando era joven. ¿Aún los tienes?

-No, hace un tiempo que no. En la foto casi no lo pude reconocer, era muy joven.

-Lo sé.

-Necesito saber que ocurrió, si buscaba a su hermana pequeña, entonces, ¿por qué no quería que la encontrases? Es algo que no entiendo. Y si no quería encontrarla, ¿por qué buscó a un detective?

-Es una larga historia.- ella le miró.-Ya te la contaré más adelante, cuando crea que estás preparada para oírla. Lo importante para mí era saber eso.

-Da igual, ya lo descubriré yo sola, tengo mis visiones y mis voces.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero no acabas de decir que no las oías?- dijo Elle, con un tono que procuraba meterse con la pequeña.

-Humph.-ella hinchó sus mejillas, enfadada.- Pues las invocaré con magia negra.-protestó ella

-Bah.- siguió jugando Elle.-Una niña no sabrá hacer eso.-Si se hubiese visto en ese instante, Elle no se hubiese reconocido, jugando de esa forma con una niña, siendo tan divertido con ella, jamás lo hubiese imaginado.

-Chicos, a almorzar.

-Te echo una carrera.-dijo Etsuko, emocionada.

-¿Eh?-estaba realmente desconcertado.

-¡Ya!-exclamó con alegría la chica, mientras salía pitando del cuarto hacia el comedor. El pobre chico arrancó como pudo de la precipitada carrera. Cuando todavía iba por el pasillo, escuchó a la joven vitorearse por haber vencido a alguien mayor que ella.

Elle entró en el comedor y se sentó.

-Ésa no ha valido-se quejó.

-Claro que ha valido, soy mucho más rápida que tú. Y sí que puedo hacer magia negra porque aprenderé, e invocaré a un ángel para que te castigue por tus pecados.-dijo ella de forma muy infantil.

-¿A sí?

-Sí.

-Pues yo ya lo he invocado a mi ángel.

-Si ya, seguro.- y ambos acabaron con unas pocas carcajadas, a las que Watari se unió complacido.

-Bueno, vamos a estudiar.-le dijo a la pequeña.-Watari ha comprado unas libretas de ésas de vacaciones de verano, así que ya puedes empezar. – la pequeña se sentó al lado de Elle.

Como ella hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a escuela no se enteraba de nada, y apenas recordaba el Hiragana*, pero Elle le explicaba todo, y ella recibía todo rápidamente.

Mientras ella trabajaba en algo que ya había entendido, Elle se centraba en sus investigaciones, y de esa forma tan tranquila pasó el día, y llegó el momento de corregir lo que Etsuko había hecho.

Le pasó la libreta de matemáticas y Elle la abrió para mirar con detenimiento cada ejercicio, corrigiéndolos con rapidez.

-¿Bien, cuánto has hecho?- preguntó curioso, al ver que cada página que pasaba estaba completa.

-¿Cómo que cuanto he hecho? ¿No lo tenía que hacer todo?- Elle se sorprendió, y tras dirigirle a Etsuko la mirada que siempre pone al solucionar un enigma, se concentró aún más en la libreta, terminando de corregir en poco menos de un cuarto de hora.

-Cinco errores.

-Jope, sabía que había algo mal.

Elle sonrió.

-Cinco en cincuenta páginas es muy poco. – ella lo miró sin decir nada. Como entendiendo lo que le estaba diciendo.-Etsuko, eres superdotada.- estaba tratando de asimilar esas palabras.

¿Superdotada? ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Apenas había hecho unos cuantos ejercicios.

-Prueba de hacer esto.-dijo Elle mientras le escribía una ecuación muy complicada. Ella lo miró con los ojos muy grandes.

-Pero Elle, esto es muy difícil.-replicó

-Tan sólo prueba de hacerlo, por favor.

-Bueno…- lo miró y poco a poco fue haciendo, concentrándose cada vez más en lo que hacía, cuando lo terminó, no creyó que lo hubiese podido hacer. Pero en verdad estaba ahí, la ecuación, con un perfecto desenvolupamiento y con la solución enmarcada en una cuadrado.

Elle la revisó.

-Efectivamente, superdotada. Esto ni siquiera te lo he explicado yo.- aun y saber eso, Elle no parecía muy contento. Etsuko no lo entendía, ¿no significaba eso que era muy inteligente, que le podría ayudar a resolver sus casos? Entonces, ¿por qué no se alegraba?- Ahora ya no puedo enviarte a una escuela normal.-Ah claro ya lo sabía, tendría que ir a…-Wammy's House, es lo que necesitas para desenvolver tus habilidades mucho mejor, además, eres huérfana, allí podrán cuidar mucho mejor de ti.

-¡No!-Elle miró a la chica.- ¡No, no y no! ¡Ya tengo suficiente con tener que ir a la escuela como para que ahora me envíes a un internado para huérfanos. Además, yo no soy huérfana. Te tengo a ti y a Watari.

-Lo siento, pero le prometí a Roger, el director del internado, que si era superdotada te llevaría allí.-su voz era monótona, careciente de sentimientos.

-¿Me vendes?

Continuará….

**Por fin puedo presentar el siguiente cap., creo que el anterior no gustó mucho porque apenas me escribió nadie, pero en fin, espero de corazón que éste haya gustado más, y bueno, este cap. está dividido en dos partes, y no se preocupen que esta vez no me retrasaré tanto, ahora mismo me pongo a escribir la continuación, que los dedos me bailan por el teclado. **

**Ciao!**


	7. Mi ángel II

**Bueno, aquí estoy con la continuación, ¿no me he tardado tanto, verdad? XD Por cierto, dar gracias a los que me siguen leyendo y apoyando, que sois ya unos poquitos. XD **

**Mi ángel II**

-¿Me vendes?- interrogó, con cierta ironía, pero a la vez esperando la respuesta. ¿Tan sólo había estado esperando que ella fuese superdotada para sacársela de encima? No, eso no podía ser. De todas formas, no había forma de odiarle aunque lo hubiese hecho. Él había sido siempre tan bueno con ella, desde el primer momento.

La respuesta rogaba por salir de su boca, Elle tenía que decirlo, quería contarle toda la verdad, todos sus sentimientos durante aquellas semanas de verano que ellos había pasado juntos. Pero… si lo hacía, sólo parecería estúpido. Era un detective, no podía,…no, mejor dicho, no tenía sentido sentir algo. Era completamente innecesario para alguien como él.

-Recoge tus cosas. Mañana te llevaremos hacia allí.- se acabó, esos días tan llenos de felicidad se acabaron ya. Ya no habrían abrazos, ni carreras, ni juegos con pelotas hinchables, ni besos dulces, ni noches durmiendo en compañía, ni los momentos incómodos y embarazosos, nada, ya no habría nada de todo aquello. Sólo le quedaría… la soledad.

-Ésa… es tu respuesta.- las palabras se le atascaban. No podía creer que ante esa pregunta, apareciera una respuesta con las palabras tan duras y frías. ¿Es que acaso no le importaba? Y pensar que hacía unos momentos eran las personas más felices de la vida estando juntas. Ella… siempre lo estropeaba todo, quizás tan sólo había sido una molestia para él. Por eso la había vendido a un internado al que seguramente él nunca iría a verla.

Tal vez, tan sólo llevaba puesta una máscara, la máscara buena, la que no enseñaba a nadie excepto a ella. Pura apariencia y nunca pura verdad, porque Etsuko, veía cómo algo se escondía en el interior de sus ojos, como si su alma hablase sin decir nada, loca y ansiosa de de que se la oyese.

-Ahora mismo.- se dirigió con los pasos muertos hacía el pasillo, y simplemente empezó a andar, a mover las piernas con coordinación y lentamente, sin ganas de llegar a su destino. Al fin sus pies lograron llegar a presentarse ante la puerta de su, ahora, ex-cuarto. Soltó un profundo suspiro y se dispuso a organizar su ropa. Toda la ropa de Lolita y de su estilo punk-goth, fueron dobladas y preparadas para colocar en una maleta.

La puerta se abrió con un pequeño sonido de rechinar y un hombre de aspecto afable, apareció por la puerta.

-Hola Watari, o debería decir adiós.-dijo con extremada tristeza.

-Elle, hace lo que debe hacer.

-Lo sé.-de nuevo llorando… últimamente no dejaba de soltar lágrimas por todos lados. Se secó las pequeñas gotas saladas, que ya habían iniciado un recorrido y miró a Watari.

-Te echaré de menos.-le abrazó con dulzura siendo correspondida por los brazos de él. Al cabo de unos segundos, volvieron a distanciarse.

-Te he traído las maletas. Las dejaré aquí.- dijo mientras señalaba un lugar en el suelo y dejaba un par de maletas bastante grandes.

-Gracias.-respondió.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-preguntó con amabilidad.

-No, gracias. Creo que es mejor que lo haga yo sola, necesito…

-…necesitas pensar, lo sé.- ambos sonrieron y las sonrisas ya les sirvieron de despedida.

Elle, en la otra habitación, no dejaba de pensar y de pensar. Porque simplemente no podía dejar que desapareciera de su vida como si nada. Ella había cambiado muchos aspectos de él en esos días.

Poco a poco, la noche se fue abalanzando sobre la ciudad, y tres personas, esa noche sin cenar, se fueron ya a dormir, con la tristeza pesando sobre sus cabezas, como si la balanza entre la felicidad y la tristeza, se hubiese desequilibrado de repente.

…

La mañana siguiente fue igual o peor. Nadie hablaba, nadie reía, nadie movía un dedo si no era necesario. Y fue aún más incómodo en el coche, cuando se tuvo que sentar al lado de Elle.

El viaje, según las únicas palabras pronunciadas por Watari aquél día, no era demasiado largo. Como mucho estarían unos veinte minutos con el ronroneo delicado y, a veces, agresivo del motor del coche.

A pesar del poco rato, la incomodidad se palpaba con las manos con extrema facilidad y por fin llegó el esperado momento en el que las ruedas del coche, dejaron de girar a la desesperada por la bien asfaltada carretera de Tokio.

Etsuko, se había puesto su vestido de Lolita preferido. Era rosa y blanco y tenía un montón de detalles al estilo del siglo XVIII que lo hacían ser diferente de cualquier otra marca de ropa. Era fácil decir que era una Lolita.

Los escasos segundos en los que paseó por las piedras de un pequeño jardín hasta llegar a los barrotes de la entrada a otro jardín, las miradas de la calle, se centraron en ella con persistencia, como si esperaran que iniciara un atentado contra la sociedad, o algo por el estilo.

Detrás de los barrotes, esperaba un hombre que le recordaba por la expresión afable a Watari, y llegó a pensar que eran hermanos, pero la idea se desquitó en seguida, cuando vio el formalismo con el que se hablaban.

-Hola, director Roger.-saludó Watari. Normalmente, era Elle quién hablaba, pero parecía ser, que el hombre no sabía quién eran los acompañantes.

-Estos son… L y la nueva alumna de Wammy's… Etsuko.-presentó con tranquilidad, y a la vez no muy seguro de lo que había dicho.

-Ooh…- la expresión de la cara de Roger cambió por completo.-Claro que eres L, has cambiado mucho, hijo.-dijo con alegría.-Estás más…. delgado.-comentó ahora un poco preocupado.- Y tu eres la chica inteligente con la que esperaba encontrarme hoy.-cuando se dirigió a ella, lo hizo con cariño. Debía de saber tener trato con los niños, pero no se había percatado de que ella, ya no era una niña.

-Pasad, pasad.- invitó mientras abría las altas rejas negras que les adentraban en los muros del Internado. Durante el camino que travesaba el jardín, el hombre, que se llamaba Roger, le iba contando a la chica, que allí los niños se lo pasaban muy bien, que jugaban mucho y también estudiaban (cosa que remarcó mucho).

-No es necesario que se muestre tan afable conmigo, sé a qué se viene aquí.- el hombre puso un rostro tranquilo, asintiendo, logrando ver más allá de la expresión dura que tenía en aquellos momentos Etsuko.

-Sé lo que parece que es, pero no lo es. Ya verás cómo te gustara.-dijo Roger, ahora pasando un brazo por sus hombros, con intención de que se le pasara el dolor que estaba seguro que la chica llevaba consigo.

Por fin llegaron al edificio. Era un edificio de una construcción que parecía haber sido un castillo en edad medieval. Era muy bonito.

Por dentro, todo estaba muy preparado para ser acogedor. Etsuko, al final ya se había cansado de contar las salas en las que bastantes niños jugaban en una ambiente tranquilo, alejados de sus preocupaciones.

-Ahora es hora libre.-comentó Roger, al ver que la joven se fijaba en ellos. Etsuko asintió, todavía impasible.

La sala que más le impactó, fue una en la que había un niño sentado en el suelo. Tenía el pelo blanco, un pijama blanco, una piel muy blanca, y unos ojos tan azules, que casi se confundían con el blanco. Estaba rodeado de todo tipo de juguetes y montaba un puzle de piezas blancas. Era la única sala en la que sólo había un niño y eso la extrañó.

-Disculpe,-dijo dirigiéndose a Roger-no estoy segura, pero diría que ese niño es albino.

-Aah… te refieres a Near. Él sí, lo es. Por eso nunca sale a jugar al jardín, es muy sensible a la luz. Y además, es el niño más inteligente de toda la Wammy's.

-Vaya… pero está solo.

-Siempre está solo. Los demás niños no… le caen muy bien.

-Oh… entiendo cómo se siente.- dijo un poco absorta.

Siguieron andando un poco más, y los dejó en medio de un pasillo.

-Ahora, querrás despedirte de L y Watari, ¿verdad? Has estado viviendo mucho tiempo con ellos.

-Claro.-dijo simplemente, pero con el rostro entristecido.

-Una pregunta antes, ¿con quién me habíais dicho que la pusiese?

-Con Near- contestó Elle haciendo que los tres presentes se sorprendieran.

-Las habitaciones, no son mixtas.-dijo Roger, creyendo que el detective les gastaba una broma.

-Esta sí.-dijo Elle. Roger, entonces, pareció que entiendó algo en la expresión de Watari, que era a quién miraba ahora y simplemente acató la orden, empezando a andar hacia la zona de los dormitorios masculinos.

Antes de que Etsuko empezara a andar, Elle la cogió de la muñeca.

-Tengo que decirte algo.-ella se dio la vuelta, haciendo un esfuerzo para mostrarse impasible.-Estos días…-le soltó la muñeca- han sido buenos para mí. Quiero que sepas que eres alguien importante para mí. Yo… el día que te encontré, con todas esas marcas por el cuerpo, no sabía que te había pasado.

-¿Sabes lo que eran las marcas?- preguntó extrañada.

-Eso creo. Pero el caso es que, yo nunca pensé que… ocurriría esto.-Etsuko, tan sólo esperó.-Porque desde que llegaste a mi vida… tú…

-Yo…

-Fuiste… mi ángel. Un ángel de la guarda. En éste caso, no es que me protegiera de las cosas malas, pero… me enseñaste a sentir. En poco tiempo he sentido mucho más que en toda una vida. Y… tus ojos… nunca olvidaré este color de ojos, que me han observado con toda clase de sentimientos detrás. Gracias por todo.

-De nada…-sollozó la joven- Yo también extrañaré tus ojos de búho, tu forma de sonrojarte, tus palabras amables y sobre todo, la alegría que me diste y el hecho de que seas el primer amigo que he tenido, son hechos, que nunca podrán cambiar.-ambos se abrazaron fuertemente. Etsuko seguía llorando en los brazos de Elle.

-De verdad echaré de menos tus lágrimas de cocodrilo.-dijo Elle para suavizar el llanto de la chica, lo cual consiguió ya que le sonsacó una pequeña carcajada de la garganta.

Al fin, después de un rato, alcanzaron a Watari y Roger, que ya estaban en la zona masculina.

-Bien.-dijo Roger observando a ambos chicos que se habían quedado atrás, notándolos más tranquilos, más alegres.-Ésta es.-dijo mientras señalaba con el dedo índice la puerta con el letrero y el nombre en él.-Ahora sólo falta, su nombre.

-¿Nombre?-interrogó, con indecisión.

-Para preservar, ya sabes, tu identidad.

-Ah…

-Yo se lo pondré.-dijo Elle, el cual miró a la joven muy seguro.-se llamará… Noa, que significa, amor.- Etsuko sonrió con dulzura.

-Perfecto, yo creo que le queda bien.-dijo con cariño Roger. Justo acabó la frase, abrió la puerta de la habitación. En la habitación las paredes eran blancas, las cortinas eran blancas, y esperaba que oliese a fresa, pero no ocurrió. Bueno, de eso ya se encargaría ella. Se parecía tanto a lo que ella había visto esos días, que no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa.

-Te gusta, ¿eh?- dijo Roger.-Elle, como siempre, has hecho una estupenda elección, te felicito.

-¿No le va a molestar?- los tres la miraron.-Lo digo porque si yo fuese él y no me gustasen los compañeros, no me haría mucha gracia que…

-¿Qué hace tanta gente aquí?-interrogó de repente una voz extremadamente dulce y que habría tenido mucha melodía si no fuese por la monotonía de ésa. Los tres hombres que taponaban la entrada se apartaron para que el niño pasase. Y entonces el niño miró las maletas y después a la chica que se plantaba frente a él, expectante y con una palabra en la boca.

-Adorable.-cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, se tapó la boca con las manos, olvidando que llevaba las maletas y por lo tanto, provocando que éstas se cayeran al suelo. No se sonrojaba más porque el cuerpo no era capaz de ello. Estaba segura de que en aquellos momentos parecía el robot que el niño agarraba en una de sus manos, el cual tenía toda la parte de la cabeza, pintada de un rojo muy vivo y llamativo.

Near se limitó a alzar una ceja, desconcertado.

-¿Se va a quedar aquí?-preguntó dirigiéndose a Roger.

-Sí, será tu nueva compañera.

-Las habitaciones no son mixtas.

-Lo sé. Pero L acaba de cambiar esa norma.

-Oh… vale.

-Por cierto, te quiero presentar a….

-¡L!-gritó un chico desesperado y loco de alegría, el cual poco después de haberlo llamado se le tiró encima, logrando que ambos cayeran de forma un tanto cómica al suelo.

-… L.- terminó la frase Roger.

-¡L! Desde el día en la playa que no nos hemos visto.

-Esto… sí, cierto.- respondió L, un tanto aturdido.

-Un momento…- miró a su alrededor, observó lo blanca que era la habitación, vio a Near allí de pie y su respuesta no se hizo esperar.- ¡Waaa…! ¡Estoy en el cuarto del yeti!- y salió pitando del cuarto simulando una intoxicación, haciendo una actuación perfecta con tosidos y las manos en el cuello mientras también sacaba la lengua.

-Ése chico… ¡qué cruel!- dijo Noa con rabia. Miró a Near, girando su cabeza bruscamente y se encontró con un chico tranquilo, impasible, pero no impasible como ella antes, sino, impasible de verdad.

-Uff…-logró decir L o, mejor expresado, suspirar. Se levantó y procedió a darle la mano a Near, que era a quién iban a presentarle antes de la intromisión de un sujeto rubio.-Me alegro de conocerte, me han contado muchas cosas de ti.

-Y a mí de ti.- por un momento, los presentes creyeron ver doble: la misma expresión, la misma monotonía, el mismo gusto por lo blanco. Ahora entendía porque L, le había pedido a Roger que la pusiese en el mismo cuarto. De esa forma, no extrañaría tanto a su mejor amigo.

Porque de hecho, Elle no podía dejar de lado a alguien tan importante para él, no podía dejar a alguien como ella, la chica de los ojos verde esmeralda, alguien, que era su ángel de la guarda.

"_Para siempre"_

**Continuará…**

**En fin… espero que les haya gustado, lo he escrito super rápido, ya era hora, no saben las ganas que y el montón de ideas que tenía para escribir este capítulo. XD**

**Por cierto en el anterior capítulo, marqué un asterisco en la palabra hiragana y no me acordé de definirla, pero lo hago ahora xD.**

**Hiragana: uno de los dos silabarios japoneses, es el que más se usa y el que se empieza a enseñar antes.**

**Bueno, ya está XD **


	8. Esmeralda

**Aish… siento haberme retrasado tanto, es que estoy con algunos proyectos y eso, es que he pensado en dibujar algunas escenas divertidas de l con la niña y presentarles al personaje vía por fotolog o lo que sea que encuentre, en fin, cuando lo haga ya les avisaré, y bueno, espero que les guste el chap, por cierto, que el título no me gusta mucho, si alguna tiene una buena idea para el título, cuando lo haya leído y tal me lo dice en su review para que lo reedite con otro título, XD **

**Por cierto, no me maten por haberle cambiado el color de ojos a Near, es que para ser albino ha de ser así, XD. Además, necesito que sea albino por hechos que sucederán más adelante, gracias por comprenderlo, XD.**

**En fin, ¡que les guste mucho!**

"_**Esmeralda"**_

Las miradas seguían conectadas, como si pretendiesen encenderse mutuamente con poderes mentales. No había un porqué. Simplemente, el hecho de que los hubieran dejado solos en esas condiciones, no era una idea que les pareciera buena a ambos. Noa, creía que era una buena oportunidad para hacer un nuevo amigo y Near, tan sólo la examinaba de arriba a abajo, buscando algún dato que le ayudara a descubrir qué tipo de persona era ella.

Noa tan sólo quería encontrar el momento de presentarse adecuadamente, y justo cuando iba a hablar, la otra voz irrumpió con mucha más determinación que como la iba a hacer la suya.

-Ésa es tu cama.-dijo señalando con algo de timidez con el dedo.

-Oh…-Noa había mirado la cama y volvió a mirar a Near a sus bonitos ojos azules.-Gracias.-y sonrió ampliamente con sinceridad. Near tan sólo murmuró un "de nada", y empezó a jugar con su robot de cabeza roja.

Noa, al ver que ya no le prestaría atención, se acercó lentamente a las maletas y se agachó para abrirlas con menor dificultad. Sacó algunas prendas y se levantó con intención de guardarlo en el armario, pero la pregunta que se le formuló en la cabeza fue "¿sólo un armario?".

Dudaba bastante de abrir ése armario e iba a preguntarle a Near, pero éste contestó, sin siquiera sentir la necesidad de mirar, como si hubiese previsto que eso iba a suceder.

-Sólo hay uno. Hay que compartirlo.

-Oh… bien…-la timidez y la introversión eran algo natural en ella, no podía evitarlo, además de que estaba algo sorprendida con esa respuesta inmediata.

Abrió la puerta del armario e inició su, tal y como ella lo determinó interiormente, mudanza. No se extrañó demasiado al ver que sólo había pijamas blancos y ropa interior que apenas ocupaban un cajón del armario, pero se sorprendió al ver que su ropa interior era de dibujitos generalmente divertidos y de colores vistosos.

Cuando acabó de colocar la ropa, se preguntó cuánto debía faltar para el inicio del colegio, ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado con L. Debían haber sido unas nueve semanas, pero no estaba segura.

-Near…-inició, con voz apenas audible. Esperó a que él contestara.

-¿Mm?-no le prestaba mucha atención ya que seguía juagando con su robot. Ésta vez, parecía que lo estaba haciendo volar, ya que lo conducía como si fuese un avión.

-¿Cuánto falta para que empiece la escuela?-interrogó, muy tímidamente. Near suspiró, exasperado, como si estuviese harto de sus preguntas.

-Una semana.-contestó, casi con deseos de que la niña pesada se callara. Antes tenía todo el silencio que quería, y ahora, tendría que aguantar a la inaudible voz de la tímida chica todo el día.

Al percatarse de ello, Noa, decidió que no volvería a molestarle. Así que se propuso preparar la cama, y empezó a colocar las sábanas.

Sólo faltaba una semana para empezar la escuela, estaba realmente entusiasmada. No sabía cómo reaccionaría ante eso, y además, ya no contaba con el apoyo de L y Watari.

Un largo escalofrío recorrió su espalda, poniéndole el vello de punta. Lo cierto es que no sólo era entusiasmo lo que sentía, también había un pequeño atisbo de miedo. No quería que le volviese a ocurrir como antes.

Cuando habló con L, no le contó toda la verdad, no había iniciado de aquella forma el bulling. Pero no se acordaba, simplemente, tenía miedo de ello y punto. No era necesario saber más.

Poco a poco, la noche fue venciendo al día, así que, el Sol, ya derrotado, dejó de mostrar su luz por el momento.

-Noa…- la chica se sobresaltó al oír su nombre pronunciado por Near- …vamos a cenar.-la chica sonrío y asintió con la cabeza mientras se disponía a seguirle.

Ella ya sabía que ése día era una excepción, Near tan sólo haría eso para que ella conociera el sitio. Nada más. Luego cada uno iría por su parte.

El comedor estaba lleno de niños de todas las edades, estaba todo el mundo hablando animadamente con sus amigos y compañeros, hasta que vieron entrar a Near y seguido de Near a Noa.

Todo el mundo cayó en silencio, observando a Noa con asombro. Era la nueva, así que ya lo esperaba, aunque tal vez no de aquella forma.

Entre la multitud, pudo distinguir al chico rubio que le gritó el día de la playa con L y que más tarde había insultado a Near, llamándole yeti. Él la miraba fijamente, descarado, mientras se comía una tableta de chocolate que sostenía con orgullo en la mano izquierda.

Mientras ella se había quedado observando al chico malo del colegio, Near ya había llenado su bandeja con lo que sería su cena, así que Noa se espabiló un poco e hizo lo mismo rápidamente para irse a sentar junto a Near.

Todas las miradas la seguían susurrando entre ellos. Debían de estar refiriéndose a su forma de vestir. Después de todo, era una Lolita. Se sentó en frente de Near, ya que la mesa era grande, y estaba vacía.

Pronto perdieron interés en ella y volvieron a retomar sus asuntos anteriores.

-Buff… qué mal lo he pasado.-dijo Noa, más para ella que para Near, el cual no le prestaba atención alguna. Ella había cogido exactamente lo mismo que Near, así que comenzó a comer lo mismo que Near: la sopa.

Near la miró una sola vez durante la cena, que era cuando se percató de que Noa hacía exactamente lo mismo que él. En ése caso ella le sonrió y él enarcó una ceja y siguió con lo suyo.

Luego, mientras, se ponía en la cama, volvió a mirarla, ya que ella estaba copiando los movimientos de Near al entrar en la cama. Noa sonrió, Near, ésta vez, puso los ojos en blanco e intentó que eso no le afectara.

Pero allí no terminó la cosa. Al día siguiente fue lo mismo durante todo el día, él hacía algo, ella hacía lo mismo.

Hasta cuando fue al baño tuvo que pedirle a Noa que se esperara fuera.

Y así lo hizo ella. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared para no cansarse tanto y entonces divisó la cabellera rubia que tanto la embobaba. Cuando Mello pasó por su lado, la miró de arriba a abajo, pero no dijo nada y se dirigió al baño, preguntándose qué haría allí la chica nueva, tan cerca del lavabo de los chicos.

Near salió del baño y entonces observó, parado frente la puerta del baño, cómo Noa sonreía al ver que Near salía y entonces, iniciaba un camino detrás de Near, a pesar de que éste no le había dirigido siquiera una mirada.

Mello se quedó atónito ante aquello.

-Interesante…

…..

Los silenciosos pasos que, paulatinamente, hacía Near mientras se dirigía hacia su sala de juego, eran imitados por una encantadora jovencita que amaba la forma en que los piececitos enfundados en esos enormes calcetines se movían encima de la moqueta que llenaba el suelo de, al parecer, toda la Wammy's. Noa no podía evitarlo, era la persona-, o debería decir personita, ya que era de estatura muy bajita,-más adorable que jamás sus ojos habían llegado a captar. A pesar de que él no le hiciera el más mínimo caso era la única persona con la que se podría sentir a gusto, aparte de que se parecía en cierta forma a su amigo Elle, el cual había adivinado tan solo por lo que sabía de él en palabras, que le gustaría estar con él.

-Near-chan…-Near, sin motivo aparente, se paró cosa que imitó Noa antes de que chocaran y entonces volteó su cabeza hacia ella, raramente con un tono rosado muy enfatizado.

-No me llames así.- y acto seguido él prosiguió con su camino, dejando a una Etsuko sorprendida. Luego sonrió, y pronto se volvió en una carcajada: tal como esperaba, había reaccionado como Elle. Near se dio la vuelta para verla allí riendo como una tonta mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos y evitar, de esa forma, hacer más ruido.

-¿De qué te ríes?-se atrevió a preguntar el pequeño, el cual no estaba acostumbrado a que se rieran de esa forma ante él, creyendo que se había burlado de él.

-Es que…-dijo entre carcajadas-…has reaccionado exactamente como L.-y siguió riendo. No sabía porque le causaba tanta gracia, o sí lo sabía, pero no quería tener que recordar. Mientras ella reía, Near se quedaba sorprendido. Así que no se había reído de él sino del simple momento, de algo que él había dicho. Así era que… ¡había hecho reír a alguien! Sonrío ante la idea. Él sabía que no era divertido, de hecho se consideraba alguien aburrido y su gran introversión no parecía ser de gran ayuda. Pero ése momento en el que había hecho reír a alguien, era suficiente para hacerle feliz, quizás no para devolverle todo el pasado, pero sí para lograr ese maravilloso sentimiento que apenas se había cruzado con su corazón un par de veces.

-Etto… ¿montamos… un puzle juntos?-preguntó muy tímidamente.

-¡Vale!-dijo Noa toda entusiasmada y ambos se dirigieron hacia la sala de juegos que siempre permanecía vacía. Al llegar se sentaron alrededor de una gran agrupación de piezas blancas y comenzaron a intentar conectar las piezas entre ellas. Noa siempre soltaba un "¡bien!" cada vez que conseguía colocar una pieza correctamente y Near se limitaba a sonreírle dulcemente, sin mover demasiado los labios.

-Al fin hemos conseguido tener todos los bordes completos.-comentó Noa, mientras observaba cómo Near colocaba la última pieza que pertenecía a los bordes. Justo en ése instante, sonó el timbre que indicaba la hora de la cena.-Bueno… vamos.

-Mm…-contestó algo entristecido, jamás había jugado con nadie, y ahora que lo hacía apenas había sido media hora.

Así que, con bastante pasividad por parte del albino, y con mucha energía por parte de la chica, llegaron al comedor, habiéndose lavabo anteriormente las manos.

Todo el mundo se percató de lo bien que se llevaban a pesar de que no hablaron demasiado. El simple hecho de que Near mirara a alguien y escuchase lo que le decía, era prueba de ello, y nadie podía negarlo. Mello, observó hostigado, cómo Near sonreía cada vez que la chica pronunciaba algunas simples palabras y además cómo él le respondía. Es que no, no podía ser. Near era solitario, y eso significaba que jamás, repito, jamás, estaba con nadie, es más, él no soportaba la convivencia, compartir espacio con alguien más se le hacía insoportable. Pero ahí lo tenía, la prueba irrefutable de que había estado equivocado por casi más de seis años sobre la insociabilidad del pequeño albino.

Y el caso, es que extrañamente le molestaba que estuviese así de bien, no soportaba, por algún motivo que ahora no se le hacía presente en la mente, que ella fuera sí con Near y no con él. Tal vez podía estar relacionado con los extraños recuerdos que tenía de hacía seis años, cuando ocurrió aquello después de la escuela, y esa persona que lo ayudó, parecía que podrían tener relación con ella. No, no, no, ni hablar. No tenía nada que ver, no podía relacionar algo como aquello con ella; simplemente, debía mentalizarse de que jamás encontraría a esa persona que le había salvado su vida, pero es que… esos ojos color esmeralda…

"_Esmeralda…"_

**Bien, aquí tienen pues el siguiente capítulo. ¿Qué? ¿Empiezan a ver por dónde irá la cosa?, juas juas, no le puedo decir nada, lo siento.^-^ Pero el caso es que aquí está, y la verdad es que me he divertido mucho escribiendo éste cap. sobre todo la parte en que Noa no deja de imitar a Near, me resulta tan adorable esa pequeñita criatura, XD **


	9. Tal vez sí que

**Wow, parece increíble pero NO estoy muerta, XD. Sí lo sé, soy una mala persona, os dejo a medias en la historia y me tomo unas largas vacaciones. Lo siento. La verdad es que este capítulo hay partes que me gustan mucho, y otras que no me gustan nada, pero en fin, ustedes mismos juzgaran. Y de verdad, lo siento, no he encontrado tiempo para hacerlo, hasta este momento, y aún así es algo corto, lo sieeento. Contestación a review en el final del cap.!**

**Tal vez sí, que...**

Esa mañana, Noa, se despertó con más entusiasmo del que lo había hecho en tiempo. Era el día, el gran día. Aquella semana había transcurrido larga, y las noches muy pesadas, cada vez más, por causa del calor. A pesar de que era bien entrado septiembre no había cambiado ni un ápice el tiempo.

Se vistió entre las puertas del armario para que, si Near despertara no pudiera verla (aunque dudaba mucho que él intentara mirarla) y al terminar se dirigió al baño. Al mirarse en el espejo se sorprendió mucho ya que en el reflejo observó cómo de nuevo tenía toda la cara marcada con moratones, como los que tenía cuando Elle la encontró y que se fueron yendo poco a poco.

Se tocó desesperadamente la cara, la cual le dolía bastante, entonces empezó a mirarse los brazos y las piernas, el torso, la zona del pecho, la espalda, todo, absolutamente todo el cuerpo lleno de marcas. El miedo se empezó a apoderar de ella aún con más fuerza, y le entraron unas enormes ganas de que estuviera allí Elle y pudiera ayudarla y que Watari se sentara a su lado y le diera un trozo de pastel para que se relajara.

Salió corriendo del baño y buscó el papelito en el que tenía apuntado el número de Elle. Lo buscaba con tanta desesperación, y haciendo tanto ruido, que provocó que el sueño de Near se disipara y volviera de robotilandia.

-Noa, ¿qué buscas?-preguntó Near, aún endormecido.

-El número de E-, de Ryuzaki- aún no se había acostumbrado a hablar de Ryuzaki en vez de Elle.

-¿Para qué quieres hablarle a las...-miró el reloj- ...seis de la mañana?

-Porque le necesito. ¡Ah, aquí está! Ya lo he encontrado. Por cierto hoy hay colegio, deberías despertarte ya.

-Gracias a ti ya lo estoy...-susurró, procurando que no le escuchara decir eso y observó cómo salía corriendo de la habitación.-Uff... ¡qué chica!- se dijo para si mismo.

Noa corría y corría hacia donde sabía que había un teléfono. Por cuestiones de normas, no podían tener teléfono propio. Para sorpresa suya, en la sala de los teléfonos, estaba el chico rubio que siempre vestía de negro y que colgaba el interfono en ése mismo instante algo enfadado. Se percató de la presencia de la chica, la cual se lo había quedado mirando. Realmente era muy guapo. Rubio y ojos azules, le encantaban los ojos azules, pero sobretodo era cómo miraban, aunque ella aún no se había percatado de ese detalle, simplemente era demasiado inocente en aquella época de la vida para que se diera cuenta de algo así.

Él la miró y se quedó algo sorprendido al ver todas esas marcas. La luz que se filtraba por las ventanas aún era escasa, pero muy luminosa y clara, y podía ver perfectamente esas marcas, al igual que el profundo color de sus ojos, que brillaban con intensidad mientras lo miraban. Pero su mirada aún conservaba algo del anterior enfado y sin que él se diera cuenta la estaba mirando furioso y las cejas, que parecían ir por su cuenta estaban mostrando profunda preocupación, para definirlo de alguna forma.

La chica, al ver esa mirada tan desafiante y furiosa, se intimidó un poco y dejó de mirarle inmediatamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?Y... ¿Qué te ha pasado?- le dijo con tranquilidad, como si su expresión facial sólo fuera una máscara y no mostrara sus sentimientos de verdad.

La verdad es que por poco olvidaba su motivo de estar allí.

-He venido para hacer una llamada...-dijo muy bajito mirando hacia el suelo, procurando que no hubiera de nuevo contacto directo con los ojos de él.

-Ah, lo siento, pensaba que venías a plantar setas.-dijo con cierto tono de sarcasmo, y se acercó a ella peligrosamente. - ¿Y estas marcas?- preguntó mientras le cogía del brazo y le señalaba las marcas que habían en él y le acarició la cara, la cual se desfiguró de dolor, con extrema suavidad, como si se tratara de cristal.-Lo siento.-la dejó ir.-¿Qué te ha pasado?-preguntó de nuevo.

-N-no lo sé.-mintió.-Por eso venía a hablar con Ryuzaki.

-¿Ha sido Near?-preguntó, extrañándose por su propia pregunta. Near tal vez no le caía demasiado bien, pero tenía que aceptar que no era para nada violento, de echo para no tener no tenía ni emoción en la cara, así que no podía haber sido él, por eso rehusó él mismo la pregunta.-No, no ha sido él. ¿Te ha hecho esto alguien de la Wammy's?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Nadie me ha hecho nada.

-Pues nadie lo diría al verte, tía. Estás más amoratada que Matt después de jugar a Rugby. Y eso es mucho, te lo aseguro.-se sonrío a sí mismo, pensando cómo se estaba metiendo con Matt sin que él se pudiera defender correctamente diciendo que era por culpa de su físico que siempre lograban tirarle al suelo, que era la escusa con la que siempre rebatía a Mello esas acusaciones.

-Bueno...-y se dirigió tímidamente al teléfono. Aunque inmediatamente recibió una frase intimidatoria por parte del rubio.

-¡Eh! ¿Quien te crees que eres para pasar de mi? De mi no pasa nadie, ¿sabes?-y la siguió hasta el teléfono. Ya no llevaba esa expresión de mezcla de enfado, mezcla de preocupación, ahora sólo llevaba una bien clara: la de burla. Esa mirada burlona y esa sonrisa curvada que la miraban desde el otro lado de la cabina teléfonica, con un brazo apoyado encima de la misma.

Ella no le pudo sostener más la mirada, y el corazón le palpitaba más fuerte que nunca.

-Por.. favor dé-jame ha-cer la llama-da... - susurró.

-¡Oh! Y lo haré, cuando me cuentes quien ha sido.- ¡qué persistente! Pero ella no podía decirle lo que realmente era, porque ahora ya estaba bastante segura de lo que podría ser, y no creía que alguien que llevaba un rosario colgado del cuello creyera que ella tenía un sexto sentido. No era una chica normal, y debía convivir con ello.

Pero suponía que si era tan persistente sería mejor decirle la verdad, ya que no tenía cara de quedar satisfecho con cualquier respuesta.

-Y-yo... no me creerías.

-Pruébame.- lo dijo con un tono consciéntemente seductor, para intimidar más a la chica. Ella lo miró, él la miró y por un instante, creyeron conocer la persona que tenían delante, pero justo antes de que el recuerdo llegara a surgir, escucharon pasos en el pasillo.

-Bueno... ya te lo contaré en otro momento...-susurró, para intentar que nadie les escuchara.

-Tranquila, sólo es Matt.-y efectivamente, al cabo de unos segundos apareció por la puerta una cabeza pelirroja.-¿Ves? Venga, dímelo.

-¡Wala! Veo que estás muy buen acompañado...- movió las cejas tontamente.- Será mejor que me vaya... ¿y qué le tienes que decir? Uy... secretitos, ¿eh? Caray, Mello, sí que las conquistas rápido, con la mirada, ¿verdad?

-Matt... haz el favor, que la vas a asustar...- pero él también sonreía ligeramente. Mientras Noa disimuladamente, intentó deslizarse hacia la puerta, pero Mello fue más rápido y la atrapó entre la pared y él.

-Ocultas algo... -susurró-y sea lo que sea, lo descubriré.-y se separó para dejarla marchar. Noa tardó en reaccionar, y el corazón le iba a cien por hora, pero logró despertarse huyendo del agradable olor de Mello y salió disparada. Aquello que sólo fueron unos segundos, a ella siempre le pareció que fue una eternidad.

Ooo0ooO

Cerró la puerta tras de si, aún le temblaban las piernas. Si había alguien que asustara más que una tormenta, ése era Mello. Lo descubriría, estaba segurísima, pero de qué le sonaba tanto ése chico. Que ella supiera cuando lo vio por primera vez fue en la playa. Pero había algo... un recuerdo que le chispeaba en la mente, pero que no acababa de surgir. Era realmente extraño.

Ahora se fijó bien en la habitación y vio a un Near todo rojo, paralizado en plena acción de ponerse los pantalones...

-¡Aaayy! ¡Lo sieeento!- ahora ella también estaba toda roja, así que se dio la vuelta, pero no quería irse, no quería volver a encontrarse con él otra vez.

Si no era que lo hubiera conocido antes de todo lo que le pasó en el colegio... ¡¡claro...!!

Ya lo recordaba, ¡¡así que era él!!

Ooo0ooO

-Ey... ¿te gusta?

-Deja de decir chorradas, Matt. Sólo intentaba sacarle información... pero me recuerda tanto a alguien...-sus recuerdos empezaron a viajar por su mente, recordando todo antes de su llegada a Wammy's House... Entonces recordó la tormenta, una chica corriendo y llorando muy asustada y se encontró rodeado de gente en lo que parecía ser una fiesta. Era ella, ¿la chica de los ojos color esmeralda?

Flash Back "Etsuko"

-Eyy... Etsuko, tienes que venir, será fantàstico... y va a estar el chico que te gusta...

-Woow, ¿en serio?-se emocionó por un instante, pero en seguida volvió a poner cara de preocupación- Es que no sé... nunca me han gustado estas fiestas, ya lo sabéis, chicas...

Se miraron entre ellas...

-Pero es que te gusta mucho, y se te nota.

-Es más, si no vas, todo el mundo va a pensar que sólo te gusta su aspecto, incluido él.

Asintieron todas.

-Supongo que eso no es bueno...

-No lo és. Venga, vámonos a casa que te ayudaremos a ponerte guapa... ¡ay, qué ilusión, te pondremos muy bonita, ya lo verás!

Al llegar a casa le probaron millones de vestidos y de peinados y, al fin, la pusieron tan guapa que no se la podía reconocer.

-Woooow, chicas, esta no soy yo- dijo, mientras se miraba en el espejo.

-Así segurísimo que le conquistas... -y se rieron todas juntas. Realmente, ellas no sabían lo que iba a pasar...

Fin Flash Back

La parte de la fiesta no ha conseguido recordarla nunca, sólo sabe que fue allí en donde comenzó todo, y recuerda que era un chico rubio... justo como el que había conocido ahora; sólo podía ser él, se lo decía el corazón, o tal vez el odio que había almacenado inconscientemente hacia él. El caso es que, en ese momento, empezó a odiarle sin medida. Todo el abuso escolar empezó allí, estaba tan segura, que habría caminado sobre una alfombra presa de las llamas.

De repente sonó el timbre y volvió de sus pensamientos, observó su alrededor y se percató de que se encontraba en su habitación, tranquilamente. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Near ya vestido pero aun rojo como un tomate. Notó que le dolían las manos, y al mirarlas se dio cuenta de que era porque las tenía apretadas con mucha fuerza.

-Eyy... Noa... tienes todo el cuerpo amoratado.- Noa puso los ojos en blanco y pensó que ese día debería de tener mucha paciencia con los comentarios de los demás.

Le dio una contestación rápida y pronto ya estaban en la puerta de entrada de la clase, donde todo el mundo la miraba por lo mismo que todo el mundo: los moratones. Ella no dijo nada en ningún momento, pero al ver a Mello, le dedicó una mala mirada, y él una sonrisa, eso a la vez, cosa que desconcertó mucho al chico, que pensó que era cosa de la hormonas y no le dio mucha importancia más.

Noa, por su parte, estaba decidida, no iba a dejarse manipular como la otra vez, ella había cambiado, y recordaba lo que Elle le dijo en una ocasión: "debes enfrentarte a ello por mucho dolor que cause. ". Y era cierto, y era lo que ella haría, se enfrentaría a Mello si era necesario, le haría ver que ella no era débil.

Sonó el timbre que marcaba el fin de la clase y rápidamente se acercó Mello, que se sentaba prácticamente a su lado.

-Eyy... me tienes que contar algo... ¿te acuerdas?

-De lo que me acuerdo es de lo que pasó hace dos años.-le miraba fijamente con las cejas fruncidas hacia abajo, su voz sonaba con mucho ímpetu.

-¿De qué?-preguntó, notando en Noa una extraña forma de actuar.

-Por tu culpa sufrí un año entero de abusos, en especial la noche de la fiesta. Al día siguiente no me atreví a ir, y de hecho, no volví a ir nunca más al colegio, y que casual que ahora que vuelvo a ir, te vuelva a encontrar a ti.-estaba furiosa, claramente le odiaba. Mello no sabía qué responder, él recordaba una cosa bien diferente de aquello, pero no dijo nada. Parecía mentira, pero esa mirada tan cargada de odio le había recordado al novio de su madre, mirada que parecía la única que sabía hacer ese hombre hacia él. Eso lo había cortado bastante, así que optó por callar, y simplemente, marchar.

De verdad no entendía nada, ¿por qué tanto odio, así, de repente? Tal vez le había confundido con su acosador, bueno, de todas formas, a él le daba igual porque no le importaba para nada lo que ella pensaba de él. Pero, ¿por qué se sentía así? ¿por qué le pesaba el corazón como si fuera de hierro? Tal vez, sí que...

**Eyy, en serio, lo siento, no he encontrado demasiado tiempo últimamente, sé que llevo desaparecida por lo menos medio milenio pero es que el bachillerato cuesta mucho esfuerzo y tiempo. **

**Stratacciella : muchas gracias en serio, me alegra que esta historia te entretenga y te encante, ^-^. sé que he tardado, pero lo siento miles y miles de perdones, a ti y a todos los lectores. Y gracias por leer.**

**Así es, hemos llegado al finla de este capítulo así que muchas gracias por leer, a pesar de que no dejen review me hace ilusión saber que hay gente que lo lee y le gusta, es muy satisfactorio ^^. bueno, les espero en el próximo cap. El cual intentaré hacerlo lo nates posible -.-U. **

**Ciao!**


	10. Un mal día

**Siento el retraso, soy una mala persona haciendo esperar tanto todos mis lectores, y debo darles muchas gracias a los que me enviaron reviews porque realmente me recordaban que tenía una historia que más o menos gustaba y que debía seguirla!**

**Personalmente no me gusta demasiado el capítulo que me ha salido, a pesar de que he intentado que quedara muy decente y de que lo he repasado millones de vesces, pero espero que al menos les entretenga.**

**Un mal día**

Habían pasado días desde su fastidioso encuentro con Mello y el descubrimiento de ese sentimiento que la llevaba persiguiendo desde su llegada. Al final con tanto alboroto no había podido llamar a Elle, así que ahora se dirigía hacia allí con bastante velocidad en los pies, porque no quería encontrarse con nadie más allí.

Con el papel del número de su amigo apretado fuertemente en su mano y el interfono en el otro, marcó rápidamente sin equivocación. Esperó entonces a que lo cogieran y al segundo pitido lo cogieron, era la voz de Watari.

-¡Watari!-dijo Noa, con mucha intensidad en la voz, ni ella misma se daba cuenta de cuánto les echaba de menos.- Oh, Dios mío, gracias a Dios que contestáis, necesito hablar con Elle de algo muy importante.

-Oh, mi pequeñita, ¿qué tal te va todo?- Noa no pudo más que sonreír ante la dulce voz del hombre que se encontraba en el otro lado del interfono y que por tanto tiempo había sentido perdido, en un lugar muy lejano al suyo.

-Estoy bien… Near es muy callado pero me cuida mucho. ¿Está E-.. Ryuuzaki por ahí?

-Sí, pequeña, enseguida te paso con él.- Noa esperó paciente, con calma, sabía que Elle se tomaría su tiempo en contestar, sobre todo si estaba en algún caso importante. Pero no le importaba. Su corazón se comenzó a acelerar sólo de pensar que volvería a escuchar su voz, esa voz que tanto la había calmado los días de tormenta.

-_¿Si?_-para su decepción, no era la voz real de Elle, era su voz a través del odioso transformador. Una voz que la asustaba, y que nunca iba a reconocer como la perteneciente a esa persona que tanto amaba.- _¿Necesitabas hablar conmigo?_

-Sí… Bueno, yo… es sobre los moratones que me salen en la piel…

-_¿Otra vez te han salido?_- eso lo dijo con cierta preocupación en el tono de voz.

-Hemm… pues sí.- hubo un minuto de silencio, en el que sabía que la mente de Ryuuzaki estaba trabajando lo más rápido posible, tal vez meditando el tipo de información que le debía dar a esa pequeña chica sobre un caso de hacía más de diez años.

-_¿Sabes qué creo que es?..._

-Lo mismo que yo creo que es… el espíritu de la niña a la que mi padre mató… ¿verdad?

-_Huh…_-sonó un suspiro cansado, y después escuchó un clic, y luego se dio cuenta de que había desconectado el transformador.-Es justo lo que creo, el cuerpo de la chica encontrado estaba completamente amoratado, y… era una chica prácticamente de tu edad… pero en ningún momento se comprobó que hubiera sido tu padre.- Odiaba tener que escuchar la voz de Elle en esa clase de situación, pero la hizo tan feliz, escuchar su voz de nuevo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Se encontraron sus huellas dactilares en varios sitios de la escena del crimen, ¿no?

-Sí, pero era muy extraño, eran… diferentes… y lo de los intentos de violación es completamente incorrecto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues que eso es lo que parecía a partir de los indicios de las marcas de mi cuerpo, pero no fue eso.

-Entonces… ¿qué demonios...?

-Ni yo mismo lo sé, pasó muy rápido él estaba ahí, de repente cambió su actitud y comenzó a atacarme, y parecía que quisiera violarme, pero en realidad era como si alguien estuviera controlando su cuerpo.- eso la paralizó, tuvo una idea vaga de lo que podría ser, y si su padre también había sido…

-Quieres decir que mi padre también era…

-Como tú, sí… lo más probable es que _algo _entrara en su cuerpo y realizara todas las malas acciones, no sé mucho del tema, pero tal vez un mal espíritu.-eso la dejó algo atónita, después de oír eso empezó a sentirse mal, como mucho frío y un muy mal presentimiento, algo que había sentido algunas otras veces cuando tenía sueños extraños. O cuando le daba la mano a alguien y de repente sabía cosas de esa persona. Algo completamente extraño.

Entonces vio una especie de luz que surgía de debajo de una de las ventanas, la voz de Ryuzaki le dijo algo por el interfono, pero ella no encontró voz para contestar. Esa luz siguió emergiendo, y empezó a poder distinguir una forma dentro de ella. Poco a poco, fue tomando la forma de una niña, de unos doce o trece años, con el pelo muy largo y alborotado y el cuerpo lleno de moratones.

La voz de Ryuzaki no paraba de decir cosas, cada vez más nervioso, parecía como si le estuviera preguntando qué pasaba, pero ella no contestó sino que inconscientemente fue bajando el teléfono, poco a poco, con la boca entreabierta y expresión de incredulidad. No era posible, no. Eso nunca le había ocurrido, no a ella.

-CoRrEs Un GrAvE pEligRo… HuYe…- era una voz dulce pero a la vez terrorífica, una voz de otra dimensión.

-¿Eres…?-pero no encontró fuerzas para decirlo.

-DeBeS hUiR…

-No puedo hacer eso- las palabras le salieron solas, como dirigidas por el corazón. ¿Dónde iba a ir? Ella no tenía otro hogar, aparte del de Watari y Elle. Pero no iría con ellos sabiendo que corría peligro. Era una completa locura. No, no debía irse, su lugar estaba ahí.

-EnToNcEs… Te CoNvEnCeRÉ…-y desapareció de golpe. Entonces la mente le volvió y fue consciente de que la voz de Ryuzaki seguía hablando por el teléfono.

-¿Etsuko?- se lo acercó rápidamente al oído.

-Sí, estoy bien… es sólo que…-dudó un poco de si debía contarle todo a Ryuzaki, ella sabía lo preocupado que se pondría, y que le buscaría un lugar inmediatamente para que estuviera a salvo. Pero no quería. Ella no iba a huir, no más. Esa vez se enfrentaría a todos sus miedos. Por mucho que el instinto y los fantasmas le pidieran que huyera, ella no lo haría. ¡Porque ella era la chica de los ojos color esmeralda y el ángel de Elle Lawliet!

-Etsuko… ¿qué ha ocurrido?

-Nada… me pareció ver a la niña, sólo fue un momento. Tal vez trata de decirme algo. No te preocupes, yo lo averiguaré.-lo dijo con voz muy segura, aunque por dentro sentía un miedo terrible. La pregunta en ése momento era ¿por qué debía huir? Pero ya no había más remedio, tomaría su destino con valentía.

-Adiós Ryuzaki, y no te preocupes, yo me encargaré, si tengo nuevas noticias, te llamaré.-colgó el interfono. Su corazón aún se batía en su interior con fiereza y sentía mucho frío, como si le hubieran helado el corazón de un solo golpe.

_AlGo PrEcIaDo PaRa Ti…_

La voz de la niña… algo preciado para mí… algo preciado para mí… Entonces oyó un grito que provenía del pasillo de los chicos, justo en el que se encontraba Near.

-¡Near!- chilló desesperada y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto. Debía salvarlo, no podía permitir que le hicieran daño a las personas cercanas a ella, de eso ni hablar, nunca. ¡Ella se encargaría de proteger a las personas que amaba!

Corría y corría, y solo de pensar que le estaba haciendo daño, se le encogía el corazón, con tanta, tanta fuerza que le dolía. Había sido un grito desgarrador. Un grito terrible, estremecedor, y Near nunca gritaba.

La garganta le empezó a pesar con mucha fuerza y las lágrimas querían surgir, emborronando su visión, pero ella las evitó varias veces parpadeando con fuerza.

Veía el pasillo, pero no lo veía, corría pero no corría, lloraba pero no lloraba. Y aún así, llegó a alcanzar la puerta y abrirla con muncha fuerza.

-¡Near!- lo vio tirado en el suelo con cara de susto y mirando fijamente el armario. Ella dirigió su vista a donde se encontraba mirando la de Near. Miró su armario y se encontró con toda su ropa de Wa Lolita rota al completo tirada por los suelos, en trozos tan diminutos que era imposible de aprovechar.

-No he sido yo, te lo juro.-dijo Near muy asustado.-La ropa… volaba.- Noa no dijo nada, poco a poco se fue cayendo al suelo, quedando arrodillada. Susurró algo que a Near le pareció entender como _"la ropa de él" _(en realidad había dicho Elle, se pronuncian igual), y estalló en un llanto irremediable, de la locura de sentimientos que llevaba soportando des de su partida de la sala de teléfonos.

Miró a Near, y él nunca comprendió lo siguiente, Noa se lanzó encima de Near, dándole el mayor abrazo que nunca le habían hecho. Near se quedó paralizado, aparte de que él no creía que fuera para tanto la ropa rota sino que hubiera _volado _y roto _sola_, la chica lo estaba abrazando. Aunque Near nunca supo que ella no lo abrazaba porque se sintiera triste por la ropa. La pena que le ahogaba el corazón no tenía nada que ver con la ropa.

"_Near está a salvo, Near está a salco, Near está a salvo,…"_

Eran las únicas palabras que ella era capaz de pensar. De verdad que por un instante, ella lo vio muy distante y muy lejos de ahí, muy _muerto_.

OoOoOoO

El día había pasado, con incidentes pero había pasado. Los rumores de que en el cuarto de Near y el de Noa la ropa volaba, y las conclusiones de que habían fantasmas en la escuela Wammy's no tardaron en propagarse por toda la escuela en apenas unas horas después del suceso.

Noa no había sabido qué explicarle a Roger, así que se limitó a asentir cuando le preguntaba si lo que decía Near era cierto o no.

Ahora todo el mundo la miraba con otra cara, ya no era sólo la nueva, sino que era la nueva que había traído consigo una maldición, era _la bruja_.

Después de salir del despacho del director Roger, se fue directa a su habitación, sin mirar a las expectantes miradas de sus compañeros, que la observaban con miedo, superioridad o rencor. Era claro que ya no era bienvenida.

-Esto ha pasado por culpa de la nueva.

-Además sólo ha roto su ropa, ¿verdad el fantasma?

-No es un fantasma, Mishiko, no existen.

A pesar de que la conversación seguía y mencionaban algo como la _brujería_, Noa no siguió escuchando, ya que había llegado a su cuarto y se encerró inmediatamente en él. Se apoyó fuertemente contra la puerta y cambió su cara imperturbable por una de clara rabia.

Sin poder evitarlo, algunas lágrimas empezaron a caer, deslizándose suaves por su piel, pero dolorosas como cuchilladas, su peor pesadilla había sucedido: la gente volvía tenerla como objeto de odio.

Estaba tan metida en sus problemas que no se había dado cuenta de que la habitación no estaba vacía. Allí encima de la cama estaban Mello y Matt, mirándola con incredulidad.

-¿Qué haces en nuestro cuarto?- dijo, Mello.

"Tierra trágame". Qué vergonzoso, qué humillante, encima se había equivocado de cuarto, y ahora se escuchaba fuera cosas como "intentara embrujar a Mello y a Matt". Ante esos comentarios estalló. Rodó el cuerpo por tal de que mirara hacia la puerta y empezó a chillar y a golpearla con tanta rabia como su pequeño su ducle e inocente corazón podía almacenar.

-¡No soy un bruja!-golpe- ¡No voy a embrujar a nadie!-golpe- ¡No voy hacer nada de eso, locos!-golpe más suave-No soy una bruja…- esta vez no golpeó la puerta, sino que dejó deslizar sus manos puerta abajo y, al igual que su cuerpo, llegaron hasta el suelo. Se quedó ahí abajo, acurrucada con la cabeza apoyada en la pared.

Mello y Matt no sabían qué hacer, se miraron el uno al otro, y se decidieron a acercarse poco a poco.

-Anda mira, si es la brujita.- Matt le dio un golpe con el codo a Mello en las costillas- Auch.-ella levantó los ojos y se dio la vuelta para mirarlos de frente.

Tenía los ojos tan llenos de lágrimas que se había empapado la cara. Eso fue una imagen que le impactó a Mello, porque le recordó a su madre, después de ser maltratada por su novio.

-No soy una bruja…- susurró, lentamente. Ambos se volvieron a mirar.

-Ey… sólo era una broma, no te lo he dicho en serio, ¿sabes?- miró a Matt el cual lo entendió e intentó animar a la chica.

-Vamos mujer, que no es para tanto, ya verás como pronto se les pasa esa tontería de que puedes ver fantasmas y hacer que vengan y esas cosas.

Ella no quiso contrariar sus palabras. A pesar de que sabía que eso era en parte cierto, de que ella podía ver fantasmas y comunicarse con ellos, no lo dijo. No iba a decírselo a su antiguo acosador.

Miró con odio a Mello, se levantó con fiereza, y de repente sintió frío y la ropa que llevaba puesta también se rompió. Ambos chicos abrieron mucho los ojos. Ella se quedó en ropa interior durante unos cinco segundos, hasta que consiguió despertarse y reaccionar cogiendo los trozos que quedaban para taparse un mínimo de cosas- ahí agachada, con dos chicos boquiabiertos, rojos y enemigos suyos observándola y con esa voz que escuchó en el interior de la cabeza diciendo "me había dejado esto", pensó que definitivamente ése no era su día.

**¡Siento mucho el retraso! ¡Y encima es más cortito! Es que he estado muy ocupada con un trabajo muy importante que se hace aquí para el bachillerato y además el para para me insistía y tuve que aprenderlo y muchas cosas más! Pero aquí está. El capitulo no me gusta demasiado. Siento que pasa todo demasiado de golpe, pero por mucho que pienso no veo como poder hacerlo mejor, es un capitulo en general muy cargado de todo y no sé si os habrá gustado.**

**En fin si encontráis que es horroroso, me lo decís e inmediatamente lo borraré todo y lo comenzaré de nuevo. Mi intención no es hacerlo todo triste ni negro, sino, ponerle un toque de humor, para no hacerlo tan pesado. En fin, ustedes leen, ustedes opinan.**

**Liliann: muchísimas gracias, y si lo más probable es que vaya por ese camino, aunque aún no estoy demasiado segura, sé que este capítulo no es demasiado bueno, pero lo siento, he hecho lo mejor posible, pero no soy profesional, no soy más que una aficionada. ^^**


End file.
